Four ways to Alter fate
by J the Stickybeak
Summary: To write a good fanfic you need to make it stand out by being different. No one wants to read a rehash of the game. After all fan fiction is the ultimate expression of 'What If'. So lets start by having four Corrins, then we'll skip those boring prologue chapters and throw in some more Awakening children for good measure. Oh and one of the Corrins inherited Mikoto's future sight.
1. Chapter 1: The Boy who Broke the Script

Hello everyone I'm J the stickybeak and this is my first fanfiction. Since no one cares about who I am until I produce a story worth reading lets gets into the details for this fic. As stated in the description, I will be skipping the early game chapters because they're boring and readers don't want to slug through half a dozen chapters of what is mostly game script just to find out whether it's even the route they want to read about. Any important information can be covered in bite-sized flashbacks.

Second big change I'm doing is four Corrins (they're quadruplets): two male and two female. Corrin/Kamui will be male and get Yato while his sisters Rose and Lily (Hoshido names pending) will each get a dragon stone. Lastly, Silver inherited Mikoto's future sight and has been dreaming about the decision and everything that comes after it for years, trying every combination over and over to try and get a happily ever after. All of them will have their default appearance, except Silver wears boots.

This story will not contain any OCs but will include several of the Awakening children who have formed a search squad looking for the first three. They will include Lucina, Morgan(F) and Cynthia among others that will be decided at a later date depending on feedback.

Lastly I will be changing points of view from different characters so you will get to know what different factions are up to and while it's not my strong point, this story will contain multiple love triangles because what's life without making things extra complicated (Some characters may end up with harem endings).

I do not own any of the Fire Emblem games; they belong to Nintendo and their affiliates.

: :

: :

Chapter 1: The Boy who Broke the Script

Today was one of the worst days of Corrin's life. It would have been the worst day of his life but the last week had been beyond awful. Here he was, in the middle of a battlefield carrying his half conscious brother while ducking and weaving and generally trying not to get killed. His sisters, Lily and Rose had both run ahead the moment they had reached the battlefield and Silver had collapsed soon after, having conveniently forgotten to tell anyone that the arrow he had been shot in the stomach with earlier that day had been poisoned.

Still, Corrin was an optimist at heart so he trudged on toward the centre of the battlefield. There, he could tell, was an unnatural stillness, as elite troops from Hoshido and Nohr seemed to be at a stand off. Surely this was a sign that Rose and Lily had managed to reach Ryoma and the Nohrian commander and were negotiating for a cease-fire. What he did not expect when he finally trudged through the gap between factions and towards his sisters was to see his Nohrian siblings on the left, with Xander upfront next to Rose, while Ryoma was on the right standing steadfast next to Lily with his Hoshidan siblings behind them. To make things worse was that his two sisters were yelling at each other at the top of their lungs.

: :

: :

"Lily, why can't you see that our family is in Nohr. They've come to rescue us and were practically willing to declare war to do it!" Rose yelled in angry determination.

"But it's not where we belong Rose. Mother and our siblings in Hoshido have been searching for us all these years and now we can finally be a family again. What kind of father locks his children away in some frostbitten tower in the middle of nowhere! We've always wanted to be free and in Hoshido we can be because it's where we belong!" shouted Lily, tears running down her face.

The two sisters had been adamant about their position since given the choice and had been determined to make their closest sibling see reason. For those watching, the argument was heartbreaking. Fortunately Xander, being both part of the middle group and the only one on horseback, spotted something that would hopefully bring this traumatic event to a close.

"Corrin, Silver, thank goodness you're here. What happened to Silver? Come quickly, before those Hoshidans decide to attack. Elise can heal whatever those fiends have done to him," cried Xander.

"Not so fast, Nohrian. I won't have you deceiving Kamui and Silver any longer. Kamui, come this way so I can protect both of you from the Nohrians. I won't let anyone or anything break up our family again," bellowed Ryoma.

Corrin stared in dawning horror at the scene before him as his various siblings called out to him from both sides. His two twin sisters silently staring at him with pleading looks. The sword Yato suddenly seemed very heavy in his right hand. They were asking him to choose, to say goodbye to half his family. What cruel god had forced this decision upon him (A/N: They call themselves Nintendo and they are proud of it)? Abruptly a whisper at his shoulder caught his attention.

"Corrin, what's happening?" asked Silver as he slowly came to again.

"Where still on the battlefield, our Hoshidan and Nohrian families are here. They want us to choose a side Silver. I don't know what to do. What the hell are we suppo-" stammered Corrin before Silver cut him off.

"I'll handle it," he said as he pulled his arm off Corrin and slowly righted himself, his left hand slowly tracing the area on his stomach where he had been shot earlier that day.

"But,"

"I said I'd handle it!" Silver shouted with considerably more steel and life than he'd had a few moments ago, "Now, stay here and pay attention to what I say."

So Silver walked forward until he was standing directly between Xander and Ryoma, never looking at either side. Silence prevailed, bar the sound of war in the background, as everyone waited. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath . . . and then sat down with his legs crossed in the middle of the battlefield, staring pointedly at the gap ahead of him between the two factions.

"Silver, what do you think you are doing. The enemy general is on horseback," called a flabbergasted Ryoma.

"This isn't time for one of your silly little games Silver. We are in the middle of a warzone," cried an exasperated Xander.

"Lilly, Rose, stay exactly where you are so you can hear everything. Ryoma, Xander, come here and sit," Silver announced, his voice carrying clearly with an unnatural authority.

"I can see what you're doing and it's,"  
"I'm not going to parley with a Nohrian,"

But Silver cut them both off, closing his eyes and sticking his nose in the air, "I'm sorry, I mustn't have heard you. Because I know for a FACT that MY Big Brother would listen to his poor injured little sibling to help him make the most radical and significant decision in his entire life. Heaven forbid that I just blurt something out that I come to regret later. It would be so tragic if everyone got their brother back only to find out he is longing to go back to the other side. So I'm taking this very seriously. I want to make sure I made the right decision and I know that MY Big Brother would be willing to sit down and talk with me in a nice civilised manner to make sure I don't make the wrong decision."

Everyone stared at Silver with their mouths open. Well, everyone that could hear him at any rate, most of his siblings were to far away to hear his speech. Then Xander chuckled. Clearly his little brother was testing their resolve. A test Xander was now determined to win. If he or the man in red refused to participate while the other did then it would be nothing short of voluntarily sending his brothers off to the enemy. After all, Corrin would probably side with whoever Silver picked. There was not one, but two of his precious siblings at stake here. So Xander carefully hoped off his horse, keeping a close eye on the enemy at all times and approached Silver. Ryoma, realising the same and not wanting to be outdone as Silver and Corrin's true big brother, also began to approach while wondering when his little brother had gotten clever enough to be able to guilt trip two enemy commanders to within swords reach of each other for the sole purpose of talking.

"Swords sheathed," Silver commanded in that stern authoritative voice he'd used before while looking pointedly ahead again, refusing to make eye contact.

Neither man broke their stride as they fluently sheathed their swords. The narrowing of eyebrows the only indication of how vulnerable the action made them feel. And so they came to the very centre of the battlefield, never taking their eyes off each other, glared for but a moment and then sat simultaneously, forming a U shape with Silver as the base and Corrin/Kamui standing five steps behind him. Xander smirked at the fact that Silver was sitting the same way as him while Ryoma gave an annoyed grunt.

"There we go. That wasn't so hard now was it? Thankyou for being so understanding big brother," sighed Silver, still looking directly ahead between the two, "Now, first things first, I have some questions. Xander, earlier today Queen Mikoto, my newly rediscovered mother, was nearly assassinated. I was able to avert this but took an arrow in the process. On a side note the arrow was apparently tipped with a slow acting poison so I'll need to be treated for that but the main point is that this opportunity was provided by Ganglari. Do you remember that sword; it was the one King Garon gave me as a reward before sending me off on that suicide mission that resulted in being captured by Hoshido.

The one with that putrid aura so malevolent that I actually disposed of the wretched thing in favour of my original bronze sword during the mission. Well it turns out that the thing was rigged to explode and somehow ended up in the possession of a hidden Nohrian operative who used it to, you guessed it, blow up the town square while Mikoto and her family, including myself, was in it. Oh, and to top it all off, the fragments of Ganglari were jinxed to then immediately impale the person with the highest amount of dragon blood so Corrin, Rose, Lily and myself were just about skewered by a hundred evil pointy bits of metal. Mikoto tried to push us aside.

The whole things was a well timed trap to get a mother to throw themselves in front of their children resulting in her death. So Xander, I have to ask you, as the commander of the Nohrian forces and as my big brother, did you know that Garon had given me a blade rigged to kill me."

Silver whole tirade had given was done in the same tone of voice, a flat tone with irritation barely withheld around the edges. Xander had become increasing uncomfortable as his brother explained his terrible day without making eye contact or any facial expression as Silver's body slowly tensed. Ryoma more then made up for the hostility with the increasingly hostile glare he gave Xander as his little brother filled in the missing pieces to the puzzle that had been todays events.

Swallowing, Xander tried to pacify the situation before it got out of hand, "Now Silver, I'm sure father d-"

"Did you KNOW, Xander," interrupted Silver in a cold tone that brokered no room for negotiation.

"No. I did not. I would have never and will never knowingly allow you or any of our siblings to carry something that would cause them harm," Xander replied.

The effect was immediate. Silvers entire body relaxed as if a great weight had been removed and he exhaled deeply, "Thankyou Xander, that was all I needed to know. Now, Ryoma, it's your turn to answer a very important question."

"I am ready, ask me anything you desire," answered Ryoma, confident he could answer any and all of Silvers question without any problems.

"Why did you lie?"

"I beg your pardon," said Ryoma in confusion.

"While Mikoto is in fact my biological mother, I know for a fact that you, Hinoka, Takumi and Sakura are not related to me by blood," finished Silver as he looked fixedly ahead.

"You lying snake," snarled Xander as he went for his sword, only to be stopped by Silver's fist arcing down and smashing into his knee with surprising force.

"All swords will remain sheathed," said Silver curtly as he continued to not look at anybody.

Lily's, Rose's and Corrin's reaction was just as bad. Corrin starred at Ryoma in numb devastated shock while Rose gave a smug glare at him as if all her worst suspicions had just been confirmed. Lily, who was behind Ryoma, and whose reaction he feared most gave a stifled cry of denial as her world was ripped out from under her, knees trembling and the just dried tears now flowing down her face as if a damn had burst.

Ryoma gaped at Silver in shock as Xander struggled to abide by his still indecisive brother's wishes and not stab the treacherous bastard that had tried to deceive his four most innocent siblings (Elise momentarily slipping his mind).

"Please answer the question Ryoma," said Silver in a dead monotone after deciding that Ryoma had had enough time to gape.

Ryoma schooled his features; this was not the time to be caught unprepared. He was a Samurai for goodness sake and a Swordmaster at that. The only saving grace was that Silver had waited till Hinoka, Takumi and Sakura were out of earshot and only had the enemy generals explosive reaction to go on. His brother still had terrible timing and he would have preferred that the others weren't here to have heard either but this was the situation at hand. He would ensure that his family stayed together.

"While I don't approve of your choice of bringing up such a sensitive topic here on the battlefield, I will not deny that your statement is true," started Ryoma.

He heard Lily's legs give out from beneath her and Xander muttered something derisive that included the words 'filthy hypocrite'.

"However your mother, who I might add you went to such great lengths to save, chose to marry Sumeragi, my father, making me and the others your siblings. We have loved you since before you could walk or speak and those precious moments, even if you can barely remember them, were strong enough, happy enough, and filled with enough love to endure more then a decade of separation. You are our family and you belong in Hoshido where you can be free and happy, because it is where you are meant to be. You should have grown up with your mother and family in Hoshido not some tower where people are ashamed to admit your existence. I apologise if discovering the nature of our relation hurt your feelings but in my mind, heart and soul I said it because to me it is true."

As Ryoma finished his speech he could see Kamui in the periphery of his vision looking at him in a whole new light . . . but unfortunately Silver merely nodded, still refusing to look in either direction.

"Thankyou Ryoma," sighed Silver, before looking down at his crossed ankle in an abruptly nervous fashion, his voice now losing the authoritative air and reverting back to that of the shy boy both men remembered from when they younger, "I must sincerely thank both of you for obliging my selfish request so far. But now, now I have a confession to make. Something I have never told anyone, ever, period. For those of you who do not know, Queen Mikoto has the ability to see the future. It is an ability that I, as her son, have inherited tenfold."

The ludicrous nature of Silver's words made Xander want to stop his brother right there but seeing Ryoma's complete acceptance of them, almost as if things seemed to all suddenly fall into place, gave him pause.

"Every night, for as long as I can remember, I have been dreaming of this very day and everything that comes after it," Silver continued, his voice progressively losing certainty and gaining emotional turmoil, "I know what happens if I side with Hoshido. I know what happens if I side with Nohr. I know what happens if I try to choose neither. No matter what happens, someone irreplaceable always dies. I've been trying the different combinations over and over again but nothing seems to work.

No matter what, Lily always sides with Hoshido and Rose always sides with Nohr. If I choose before Corrin, then he will pick the same and the result will be a one sided massacre. If I make Corrin choose first then choose the opposite then events will play out, even in the best case scenarios, with Elise and Xander dying in the event of Hoshido's victory and Ryoma and Takumi dying in the event of Nohr's victory. Nothing I did ever changed these outcomes and no matter which side I choose, Azura will always, always sacrifice herself."

Xander and Ryoma watched with aching hearts as Silver slowly fell apart in front of them. Tears had started to run down his face but he just kept going.

"If I try to choose neither side then the person I've fallen in love with will die before I've even had a chance to talk to her. When I change things so that Corrin picks neither side while I go with one of my sisters then he gets killed within a week. Every day I wake in that cold tower unable to tell anyone about the pain I've gone through and every night I try again only watch those I love die again. This day has been getting closer and closer, moment by moment and nothing changes.

No matter what books I read or what weapons I learn to use; who I talk to or what I do, someone I love always dies. I was hoping, hoping beyond hope, that if I managed to alter an event before the dreams start, that if I managed to save Mum, this whole war would never happen. But there was a second squad that destroyed the protecting pillar while everyone was distracted. And now, now we are finally here. This is no longer a dream. I've run out of time and I – I still haven't found an answer. I can't watch anyone die again, not for real, not forever. I just - I just can't do it. You two are my big brothers. You're the strongest, wisest, bravest people I know. If I can't count on you I don't know what I'll do. So please, please help your little brother, help all of us, I'm begging you," sobbed Silver.

Lily and Rose were both silently crying. Ryoma and Xander looked at their normally stoic and anti-social brother sitting there so utterly defeated, crying as he stared at his curled up hands in his lap. Both their hearts ached for him. They wanted nothing more then to hug him close and tell him that everything would be all right. That they, as his big brother, would fix everything and make all the problems go away. But they never got the chance.

"Watch out!" screamed Corrin as he lunged forward and jerked Silver to his left. The most tragic thing is: he would probably have succeeded if he had moved his brother to his right. Instead a luminous blue green arrow embedded itself directly in the centre of Silver's chest. At least it did not hit his heart as it was originally intended.

"Eh?" responded Silver in numb shock.

The result was immediate chaos. Both leaders were on their feet in less than a moment. Xander's sword aimed in absolute righteous fury. Ryoma was quite reasonably distracted, caught between the desire to yell at Takumi for his action and the need to defend himself from Xander. Corrin pulled Silver back from the sword skirmish but in the confusion of to converging armies, was separated from him only to be dragged away by a desperate Azura.

As the families converged on the centre, what followed was inevitable. As Takumi was the instigator, he made no move beyond continuing to try and snipe Silver. Hinoka, like Ryoma, was distracted by Takumi's actions and unable to fight at her best, let alone fight off the enraged onslaught of both Camilla and Leo. Elise, as someone on horseback, was able to reach her dying brother before Sakura, allowing the Nohrians to claim him first. As both sides withdrew and the mayhem settled the result were thus:

The distraught Hoshidans fell back with Lily.

Rose and the Nohrians retreated with the fatally wounded Silver.

Corrin and Azura were nowhere to be found.

Today was now officially the worst day of Corrin's life.


	2. Chapter 2: Daughter of Black

Three days and this story has over a hundred views and my second story has over 250. Is that normal? Also thankyou Temporal King for your long and detailed review. I read and replied your PM first before finding out there was no back end way for me to check the reviews so at the moment I'll have to check them from the viewer end which tampers slightly with the statistics. To address your three main points that won't be answered in this chapter:

(1) This chapter was already written so I won't be getting to Xander and Ryoma's reactions to the death sentence. It's a good idea so I'll see if I can do it in the next chapter, which covers the fallout in Hoshido. Just so you know though, while allot of Silver's actions were deliberately acted, he had never actually told anyone about the dreams on day one while experiencing them so this is technically a completely new timeline.

(2) While I own all three versions, I haven't actually gotten around to playing Conquest and Revelations so I double-check lots of things about them on the wiki and occasionally something slips through. As such I wasn't aware of those characters dying. However Silver by now is definitely a pessimist so while he would like to save all the recruitable characters, the only ones he considers absolute are his siblings, Mikoto, Azura and his current love interest (for those of you who haven't already guessed who she is).

(3) I've never actually encountered a distinction between 'Harem' and 'Polygamy' so for now I'll just refer to it as harem because it rolls of the tongue better. As to how many characters someone ends up with, I prefer to take the approach that the future is undecided. As such even I don't know the ending yet. What I can tell you is that Azura will not be marrying her cousins and at least one of the Corrins will end up with multiple people even if they are currently set on one person. I don't currently plan on pairing Sakura or Elise with anyone because I think they are too young and innocent but that could change as things progress. As for why I'm doing Harem in the first place, I find it amusing.

I do not own any of the Fire Emblem games; they belong to Nintendo and their affiliates.

WARNING: _The following chapter references a dream scene containing torture. This scene is not necessary for understanding of the plot and should be skipped by anyone who is not capable of handling events comparable to a scene from an episode of 'Criminal Minds'_

: :

: :

Chapter 2: Daughter of Black

After the raid into Hoshidan territory the forces of Nohr had retreated back and set up a base camp to treat the wounded. The Capital of Nohr was much further from the border than the Capital of Hoshido so the trip would take them several days while Hoshido could make the distance to their home in several hours.

In the command tent at the heart of camp Xander and Leo were alone discussing that mornings events. Camilla, Elise and Rose were in a medical tent with Silver after he passed out on the battlefield due to obvious breathing difficulties and had yet to wake. All other troops that would normally be in the large command tent had been ordered to do their work elsewhere while the two princes discussed 'private matters'. Laslow and Odin were stationed at the entrance, keeping guard and most importantly out of earshot. The weather, in typical Nohrian fashion, had decided to uplift everyone's mood with a downpour of heavy rain. Needless to say, the two retainers were less than thrilled at being ordered to stand outside.

"Everything you've told me Xander is both very disturbing and rather farfetched. While I know that Silver hates lying and is very tight lipped about the things that upset him, I must still call into question the validity of his tale," said Leo as he thrummed his fingers on the portable desk in front of him.

Xander sitting opposite nodded in agreement, "Normally I would agree but considering how severe the circumstances I do not think he made up such a tale on the spot. He broke down in front of me Leo. I've never seen him look so helpless and defeated. I don't believe father would set our siblings up like that but the fact of the matter is that we were ordered to move on the grounds that Queen Mikoto would be dead. An event that Silver claims to have averted and the enemy nor Rose saw fit to correct."

Leo gave an amused snort at his brother's blind loyalty to their father, "For now we will move forward on the premise that his ability is the real deal. It is too dangerous a possibility to ignore and given how closely the Hoshidans would have guarded the secret of their relations, it is too unreasonable for someone who spent his life in the Northern fortress to obtain that information from a country of ninja. The real question, Brother, is what to do about it. We cannot tell father about this, since despite your opinion otherwise, I have no doubt in my mind that father will find the information too tempting and torture it out of him.

It is clear that he is attached to both side of this conflict so forcing him to take action against his perceived Hoshidan family is a bad idea. Our first point of call will be to get him to voluntarily share some of his future information on the grounds of minimising casualties. If he readily cooperates then we can both verify the things he shouldn't already know and also establish that he still trusts us enough to give sensitive information. He will also probably have conditions and rules that he wants us to follow if we want his continued cooperation. He'd be a fool not to have anything planned after what he claims to have been through."

Xander nodded along to Leo's monologue. His youngest brother always had a way of putting things in perspective that made matters easier to address. Of course Leo was concerned about ensuring they could still rely on their brother after finding out about such a secret. While the idea was unpleasant it did make sense that Leo wanted to check what else their brother could potentially be hiding. There was also the prevalent issue of how to protect him from the political weasels that would no doubt consider him nothing more then a strategic asset.

He gave a deep sigh. What a mess today had been. But he had to remember the most important thing was to make sure both Rose and Silver still felt like they belonged. It had no doubt been a traumatic experience for both of them and they still had to find out what had happened to poor Corrin. Camilla had almost done a complete U-turn when they realised that he was not with them and the only thing that had stopped her was a sudden decline in Silvers condition.

"Oh and you briefly mentioned that he had fallen in love with someone he saw in his visions. We will have to keep this girl alive and prevent Camilla from finding out that piece of information. While a thorough background check on her will be necessary to see if she's of high enough standards to marry into the royal family; if he's attached enough to her to abandon the supposed intermediary route then he won't take it well if we accidentally kill her. I doubt his psyche could handle it," Leo continued.

Xander vaguely wondered whether or not he'd be able to go to sleep tonight with all the work he would have to get done.

: :

: :

Across the camp in the medical tents, Rose, Camilla and Elise sat around the unconscious Silver's bed. Elise was dozing with her head on Silver's pillow after spending over four straight hours stabilising his condition. Camilla and Rose sat opposite each other discussing the events that had taken place in the capital of Hoshido and briefly touching on what had happened at the border.

"When I get my hands on that bastard Takumi, I'm going to ring his stupid neck for this," Rose growled.

Camilla merely chuckled, "Only if you get to him first dear sister, I'm afraid decapitated people aren't so easy to strangle."

"I just don't understand why Silver didn't tell me about this. Why he didn't tell anyone about it. I mean, we're supposed to be close. How could I have lived with him for all those years and not realised how much he was suffering," said Rose in depression.

Camilla gave a weary sigh. While her sister had not told everything in the detail Xander was no doubt telling Leo in, she had been told the gist of it, "It's not your fault Rose. In fact, if anything it's my fault for having seen the signs and not realising something was up. I still remember many years ago when he locked himself in his room and hid under the bed. I had to crawl under it and pull him out. Then I sat with him in a pillow fortified corner of the room and asked him what happened. He was shaking so much I was terrified at what had happened to him.

Curled up there in my arms, he was such a small thing back then. When he told me he had a terrible nightmare I smiled at him and told him that if he told me about it I would be able to make everything all right. To this day what he then said will haunt me as one of my most horrific experiences. No eleven year old should ever have to know of such things."

"I know war is terrible but I'm sure it wasn't enough to haunt someone as strong as you Camilla," said Rose nervously.

"You remember Hans don't you. Ugly lump of muck and muscle holding an axe. Well back then none of us ever met the oaf. Silver started off by telling me that the dream consisted of you, himself and Hans. He described the man in intimate detail right down to the throbbing vein next to his left ear, what he wore and his deep guttural laugh. How you and Silver had been strapped to tables," continued Camilla as she recounted the events she would rather forget, "How the man started with you, using his axe to slowly shave off your limbs while you screamed and begged. How he then moved on to your organs cutting them up in to little pieces in front of both of you.

I was so horrified and transfixed at how the shaking boy in my arms described the organs he should have never even seen with such accuracy. My blood chilled further when he began to describe such things being used on himself. When Silver finally got to the end of the dream, something that he had been describing to me for hours he asked me in his most helpless, trembling voice if the man was real and that if he was could I make him go away forever."

Rose had covered her mouth, resisting the urge to vomit.

But Camilla on continued wistfully as she stared at a patch of ground to the side, "After promising over and over that I would never let anything like that happen to any of you I promptly trashed his entire room looking for traces of dark magic and then grilled each and every servant, including Gunter, about the events of the last week. I found nothing of course and at the end of my mad headhunt I reassured him again that the man wasn't real and if he was, I would kill him for making Silver experience such a thing.

After that day he never brought it up again and then two years later father introduces Hans to Xander, Leo and myself as on of his personal lieutenants. It took every once of willpower I had not to kill the man in front of father right then and there. I cried myself to sleep that night from shame and guilt. Since he worked for father directly I couldn't blatantly kill him in public for no apparent reason. So the next day I gave Beruka standing orders to kill the brute should the opportunity ever arise. Then every chance after that, be it when I assisted with battle plans or when both of us were on the same battlefield I tried to ensure that he would die.

Of course none of it worked. As you know, father assigned him to guard the four of you. I've never felt more helpless in my entire life for not being able to tell father that I objected to Hans' presence. I tried desperately to convince Xander to follow you but Iago interfered and by the time we got to the border you had already been captured."

As Camilla finally finished her tale Rose got up, went around the bed and hugged Camilla, "I'm really sorry you had to go through all that for our sake. Um, I feel guilty about it now but I know telling you about it will make you feel better. During that mission, before we reached the border, we made camp for the first night and Corrin tried to befriend Hans, which as you know, makes him an incessant chatterbox. He lost his temper at Corrin and told him to shut up.

Then Silver pulled out this bottle of expensive wine from his satchel and offered it to Hans to make amends. I have no idea how he got it but before any of us could ask, Hans said Silver had fine tastes and chugged the whole bottle. Next thing we know, Hans keels over dead as a doornail. Everyone panicked and Jakob and Felicia tried to heal Hans but Silver pushed them aside. He reached into his satchel again and pulls out this red tome and casts the mother of all fire spells on the body. Weapons, armour, everything was just incinerated in this pillar of molten heat. After that he just sits back down to finish his dinner while we starred at him. He wouldn't say a word after that so . . . Corrin and I just started yelling at him."

Camilla was smiling now and had started to stroke Rose hair. They sat in silence for who knows how long while listening to the rain. Then Silver coughed and Elise sat bolt upright. They had to move aside as she began frantically checking his condition, moving back and forth to analyse everything from breathing to the circulation in his feet. Camilla quietly excused herself to fetch Leo and Xander since Silver seemed to be slowly waking up.

"Hey there," whispered Rose as she came to the head of the bed, now back on the opposite side to Elise.

"Hi," he croaked.

Then Rose reached forward and yanked his ear, "YOU stupid, stupid idiot. How dare you get shot by arrows twice in one day."

Fortunately for Silver, Elise batted her hand away and told him to say 'Ah' so she could check his windpipe again. By the time she was done Camilla had returned with Xander and Leo.

"Brother, your alright," cried Xander.  
"You had us worried for a while," Leo added.

"Darling your awake," exclaimed Camilla.

"I see I'm in Nohr then. Has . . . anything important happened," said Silver in a husky voice.

"We set up camp and have no idea what happened to Corrin or Felicia but otherwise no," replied Leo, "I'm sorry to ask this as it will sound harsh but I – we all need to know. After everything that has come to light, do you still see us as family."

"Of course," said Silver without an instants hesitation, "You're all my precious, precious family."

"Why didn't you tell us?" questioned Leo, his voice having a trace of sadness.

"I thought about it and I had a convenient fall back of being able to make plans before I went to bed that would be implemented the next day. I'd get to see the results those plans would have before I had to implement them and make decisions accordingly," explained Silver in raspy breaths, "While you may not like to hear this I decided very quickly that Rose, Corrin and Lily had the right to meet their Hoshidan relatives and the right to make the decision for themselves. That meant I never took any actions that would avert the encounter entirely. As for why I didn't tell them about my power. Well I abandoned the idea after the third dream in a row in which Lily stabbed herself to stop the fighting."

"She STABBED herself," Rose face palmed in exasperation, "Oh Lily, how could you do something so foolish."

"I don't want to hear a word out of you, I tried the scenario of telling you first and your brilliant solution was to strip on the battlefield and pick the side that didn't react in a perverted fashion," quipped Silver in annoyance as Rose gawked at him and Elise giggled.

"Moving on," cut in Leo, "I understand why you felt you couldn't risk telling anyone early but the fact now remains that you are with Nohr now that the archer fellow shot you. That injury, even with staves, will still take a week or two to heal enough for you to be allowed on the battlefield. That gives us time but I need to know where you stand in regards to the inevitable war with Hoshido. We won't make you fight your Hoshidan family after what you've been through however as of this moment they are still our enemy."

"Of course brother. I've long since memorised all the strategic points of value and know the on field tactics of the generals for both sides. I'll be happy to go over all of it with you as well as certain key events as soon as I'm able to move around. However there are three things I want you and Xander to agree to first. The first two are non-negotiable and the third must be strived for as much as everyone is reasonably able."

"Let's hear it," said Leo with a smug grin at Xander who rolled his eyes. He'd been right about the conditions, which was something Xander hadn't wanted to consider during their discussion.

"This first one is going to be hard for both of you to swallow," said Silver hesitantly, "I won't take orders from Garon. Now before you interrupt, please let me finish! During the dreams, I rotated the routes on a weekly cycle. Whenever I picked Nohr, Garon would order me to do terrible things. The more I manoeuvred the scenario in my favour, the more he seemed to try to pull me in line. Often these orders were the massacres of villages or to assassinate someone he knew I cared about. I tried to endure but I realised that sooner or later if I kept doing these thing in the dreams, even if it was out of sheer desperation, I would stop being myself and stop caring about everyone around me."

As expected this point was hard for everyone to accept. His statement was treasonous and Xander had almost shouted him down at the first sentence. Leo began thinking of ways to even manage the difficult situation they had been put in. To say no would practically send Silver straight back to Hoshido were that archer would no doubt finish the job with an arrow to the back. The girls just stared in horror at the mere idea of saying such a thing and fearful of what would happen to their brother when King Garon found out.

"I know this is an unreasonable and difficult request but I'm afraid it is one I will not budge on," Silver continued, "I'm more than happy to take any orders from either of you or anyone here for that matter but I just can't stomach the idea of taking orders directly from Garon."

"We'll do it!" blurted Leo before Xander literally boiled over and exploded, "It will be very difficult, as you said but I have one or two ideas that might be able to work. The key will be to keep the two of you separated so that orders will have to be relayed and possibly reinterpreted through other people. We can drop you and Elise off at a fortress close to the capital for recovery purposes and then manage things from there."

Silver smiled and then looked pleadingly at Xander. Leo could hear the grinding of his teeth as Xander sense of royal duty waged war with his compassion for his family.

"If Leo says we can do it then yes, I'll agree to it for now," Xander growled out, "However I cannot say how long this will be able to last."

"YAAAY!" cheered Elise with her hands in the air, "Now we have big brother back."

"Hold on Elise, we still haven't heard the last two points," Leo corrected which caused her to pout.

Silver looked at Xander and Leo intensely, "I don't want to go into specifics right now but there is someone in Cheve who is very important to me. Their survival is a non-negotiable must."

Xander laughed. He had been expecting something more severe but it appeared his little brother only wanted to protect his mystery girl. While Camilla gave a confused and worried look, he glanced at Leo and they nodded, "It will be done little brother."

Silver smiled sleepily as his fatigue abruptly caught up with him, "Good, in order to bring this war to a close we need to kill some very specific people. The only two in Nohr are Hans and Iago, who are corrupting the system from the inside. I've already disposed of Hans so we only have to worry about the sorcerer. The third thing is a list I'll write tomorrow. On it will be pivotal people who will help us achieve our goals so we need to keep as many of them alive as possible. Lastly, based . . . on research I've done in regards . . . to my powers, it is . . . quite likely that I won't . . . have any visions . . . during the timeframe that I've 'yawn' been witnessing."

Seeing her brother start to drift of to sleep, Elise promptly shooed them from the tent so he could get some rest.

Rose walked alone through the pouring rain and mud to the tent she had been assigned and found Gunter and Jakob waiting for her inside her tent.

"Milady it is so good to see you well again. I've taken the liberty of preparing you your favourite tea and a hot bath," said Jakob crisply as he began to fuss over her condition. She had no idea what so ever how Jakob had managed to obtain and transport a tub or how he had managed to heat what was probably rainwater but she could see the steam behind a make shift curtain so it must be true.

Lightly swatting at her butler to stop his attempts to comb her tangled and bedraggled hair, she turned to Gunter who bowed deeply, "I must apologise your majesty for allowing you and your siblings to be captured by Hoshido. Such a failing is unacceptable for a knight let alone one of my calibre."

"Don't worry about it Gunter. I'll fill you in on the details later but I think it was something Silver deliberately planned when he walked up to a dozen ninja and announced that his name was Prince Silver of Nohr," Rose grumbled recalling the abrupt smoke bombs and being surrounded, "The important thing is that both of you are alive and that you're here for me."

She took a deep breath, "I . . . I want to get stronger. The last week has shown me that I'm not strong enough to protect the people I care about most. Lily was always the kind one and Corrin was always the youthfully innocent optimist. I was the strong stubborn one with the best sword skills and Silver was supposed to be the quiet and insightful but lazy bookworm. The last day has shown me that my world was so small. Lily has been deceived by a bunch of two faced, thieving liars. Corrin was chosen instead of me to obtain the legendary sword while I turned into a berserk dragon thing. To top it all off, Silver has been keeping huge secrets from me while trying to play mastermind and has been two steps away from having a mental breakdown for god know how long."

Both retainers stared at her for a moment before Gunter coughed, "While I do not understand most of what you said, I believe you requested some late afternoon training?"

"I would, thankyou Gunter," Rose smiled.

"After which I insist you take a bath Milady," announced Jakob.

"Of course," she laughed, "but after the training."


	3. Chapter 3: Daughter of White

Hello, I have made a minor edit to the last chapter because I forgot to add the line 'I've already disposed of Hans so we only have to worry about the sorcerer' after the part were Silver mentions Iago and Hans.

I could do with some suggestions for Hoshidan names for Lily and Rose. They need to be connected but contrasting with each other.

I do not own any of the Fire Emblem games; they belong to Nintendo and their affiliates.

: :

: :

Chapter 3: Daughter of White

In another world and another time, the royal family of Hoshido would have scattered after their confrontation with the Nohrian army. The child of Mikoto would have been left with Sakura at a small stronghold to recover from their injuries. Ryoma would have disappeared to start covert operations in Cheve and Hinoka and Takumi would be left to manage things.

However this was not that world and certainly not that timeline. For Mikoto was not dead and Lily had received no such injuries. But most importantly of all: Takumi had committed an act of borderline treason by shooting Silver without any clear reason or provocation. So the five Hoshidan royals had returned together (but not necessarily within talking distance) to the Capital. Ryoma had immediately gone to see their mother, both to check on her injuries after the assassination attempt and to get permission to mobilise the army for war against Nohr. Lily followed him, having been silently crying the whole way back and desperately wanting Mikoto's comfort.

In her private chambers, Mikoto lay on her bedroll propped up by expensive pillows so she could look at Ryoma directly. Fatigued and still recovering from the two poisoned arrows to the stomach from the same volley that had injured her son Silver, she listened quietly as Ryoma recounted the day's events since the assassination attempt. Her hand gently stroking Lily's hair as her daughter lay curled up against her, Mikoto numbly processed the part were she had lost three of her children again.

"Mother . . . mother it appears you've tuned me out," said Ryoma.

"I'm sorry?" Mikoto questioned.

"I said that we need to mobilise our forces. As Queen I still need your permission to do so. Now that the pillar has been destroyed it will take some time before we can fix it and even longer before you can make it operational again," explained Ryoma, "During that time Nohr is guaranteed to attack and will slaughter our people if the army has its' hands tied."

"Yes, very well. You may use our forces to defend our people and borders but defence only," instructed Mikoto.

"I understand," accepted Ryoma, "Now that is out of the way there are two matters I must discuss with you. When Silver described his experiences in brief, he said that if he sided with Nohr, Takumi and myself were guaranteed to die. While I am a samurai and would gladly fall in battle if it would ensure the future of our people . . ."

"Yes?" prodded Mikoto.

Ryoma shifted uncomfortably, "I do not want the same fate to befall Takumi. Nor am I able to come to terms with this outcome being set in stone. I am quite certain that if Silver had been able to find a way to save everyone than he would have followed through with it and none of us would be any the wiser. I suppose what I'm really asking you is how accurate your power is? Are these events truly inexorable or have you been able to avert things before? Knowing that all my efforts will be for naught is something I cannot swallow."

The Queen sighed forlornly. Another burden she had unknowingly inflicted upon her child. Silver had been the only one to have recognised her or at least he had claimed to remember her voice. His ability was undoubtedly much stronger than hers (All the more reason to be upset) and the constant reminders of the future had probably prevented him from forgetting his early memories of his family because he knew they were real. That was reinforced by the fact that he hadn't allowed the Nohrians to change his name. A Valla name that she had come up with when Sumeragi had been stumped at what to name the fourth child. Even Lily, who had been almost desperate to accept her as her mother, hadn't been comfortable with her actual name and had begged them to keep using her Nohrian name until she got used to Hoshido.

Realising that she had kept Ryoma waiting too long she replied, "Even though I have never managed to change the overall outcome of my visions, Silver's ingenuity has already long surpassed what I thought possible. The fact that I am still alive is literally living proof that what has been seen can be changed. What Silver was unable to achieve himself, he has inturn passed on to you so that we can all carry this burden together and succeed where one alone could not.

While I am upset that he has been forced to struggle alone for so long and even more so that he and his sister now reside in Nohr, it is probably for the best as while I do not blame Takumi for his as of yet unexplained actions, they have probably prevented the two from ever working together. Now I must ask that you assemble search parties to find Kamui and Azura, as that is undoubtedly where she has gone off too. I fear her good hearing as a singer may have allowed her to hear snippets of Silver's conversation with you and in her eagerness to share a personal burden, she may have unwittingly pulled Kamui towards the danger that Silver foresaw."

"It will be done," answered Ryoma, his confidence restored, "Speaking of Takumi, what are we supposed to do about him shooting Silver. Normally such an act is grounds for immediate execution and because of him Kamui is missing and Silver is at the mercy of those Nohrians."

Lily visibly flinched but did not speak up.

"Talk to him," Mikoto coughed, "I am sure he will have a reason. Even if he is sometimes misguided, your little brother always acts with the best of intentions. After that, I and only I will decide what to do about it. In the mean time tell him he is grounded and not allowed to leave the castle. Now if you would be so kind Ryoma, there is something I would like to discuss with my daughter in private."

Ryoma nodded, correctly guessing that Mikoto wanted to talk to Lily about Silver's announcement that they weren't related. The girl had been completely mute on the trip home and Hinoka and Sakura were practically beside themselves with worry. Getting up to leave, Ryoma hoped he would not have to tell his remaining siblings the truth. Things were already fragile enough as it was.

: :

: :

As Ryoma entered the throne room, where his younger siblings were supposed to be waiting patiently for him, his senses were assaulted by the loud argument between them.

Takumi stood defiantly in the centre with several large bruises swelling on his face. Hinoka was mere feet from him, yelling and writhing as his retainers desperately tried to restrain her. Over to the side Hana stood behind Sakura covering her ears while Subaki was ready to defend them if the fight escalated. Hinoka's retainer Azama stood just to their side, chuckling to himself with a large container of something edible.

"You shot him! You shot our little brother and all you have to say for yourself is that he deserved it?!" screamed Hinoka at the top of her lungs, "How could you do that after everything we went through to get them back! You just tried to murder him for no reason while he wasn't even armed! Come back here so I can reach you!"

Ryoma felt the presence of his own retainers flicker into existence behind him as his eyebrow began to twitch rampantly.

"Lord Ryoma-sama, I have taken the liberty of relaying your success in mobilising the Hoshidan army," reported Saizo.

"And you didn't see fit to do anything about this?" Ryoma questioned with incredulity.

"No, Lord Ryoma-sama, I did not think it was a pressing matter to interfere between royals," Saizo stated.

Ryoma face palmed at Saizo's sense of priorities as Hinoka sucker punched Hinata in the jaw before Oboro successfully put her in a headlock.

"EEEENNNOOOOUUUUUGGGHHH!" bellowed Ryoma, "We are in a time of crisis. This kind of childish behaviour is unacceptable! You are not Nohrian thugs, you are refined Hoshidan royalty and I expect you to behave as such while I am gone for less than an hour. DO I make myself clear."

"Yes big brother," his siblings squeaked in unison. Oboro and Hinata did not change their restraining posture.

"Good. Now Takumi, I need you to explain your actions today. I want to know EXACTLY why you shot Silver in the middle of a parley. Because of your actions he was captured by Nohr and will now be depending on their inferior medicine to save his life. You have probably destroyed whatever trust he and Kamui had in us and ruined our relationship with Lily."

Takumi spat at the mention of his sisters Nohrian name and glared at Ryoma as Hinoka silently renewed her efforts to pound every inch of his face, "He deserved it. What I did was to protect our real family. While she and you were the only ones in audible range I still had a clear line of sight. I lip read every word that came out of his mouth. He had you completely rapped around his finger. If he told you to roll over and beg, you would have done so. Can't you see that everything he has done has been planned? His capture at the border, how he claimed to have remembered us. The assassin's weapon that was apparently in his possession beforehand. The fact that he knew about the assassination in advance and didn't bother to even tell us or the part were he is so bloody brilliant but didn't try to come back to us sooner.

Face it Ryoma, after everything that he himself has said and done, why would he be remotely loyal to us. He even knew the secret that you have been keeping from us and you still think he has a shred of compassion for Hoshido? Please, whatever his end game is, even if he's not just Garon's pawn, it certainly has nothing beneficial for us. We've been played right from the start and you were about to blindly follow someone with that much power and leverage right to the gallows. Of course I shot him, the sooner that conniving mastermind is dead the better."

"You take that back," yelled Hinoka as Ryoma's eyes narrowed. Takumi knew and deliberately withheld the part about them being unrelated. In his own way he was trying to shield his sisters from the information while blackmailing Ryoma with it.

"I am the one who will decide what Silver's intentions were. After Silver nearly died of mana exhaustion casting that barrier to save our mother I'm surprised you have so little faith in him," said Ryoma sternly, "While I appreciate your concern for my judgement, your actions have only made a difficult situation immeasurably worse. I have discussed the matter with Mother and for the time being your grounded."

"What!" exclaimed Takumi.

"That's it?!" Hinoka cried.

Before Ryoma could respond he was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Am I interrupting?" asked Lily in a very timid Sakura like fashion.

"Lily," beamed Hinoka.  
"Of course not. Did you want to say something?" Ryoma said kindly.

Lily walked into the room eyeing each person in turn and positioned herself so that she was clearly visible for everyone and took a breath to calm her nerves. "We have to rescue Silver," she stated matter-of-factly.

Takumi gave a humph as Ryoma shook his head, "I'm afraid we can't Lily. As much as I want to bring him back I cannot in good conscience order men to take on an army of that size just to retrieve a single person. In time I'm sure we will be able to-"

"You don't understand," pleaded Lily, "If Silver can't defend himself then they will kill him for sure."

Stunned shock greeted her statement as she continued, "I-I haven't told anyone in Nohr about this but its part of the reason I was so happy to leave that place. Back when I really little, our Nohrian siblings would visit us and they would have to be escorted by an official. On one of the visits that person was Iago, Garon's personal advisor. Because we were young, Elise and I used one of his more valuable tombs to make a paper chain since we didn't really know what it was. The man was furious. Had Gunter not been watching I'm sure he would have murdered us on the spot. But that night, after our siblings had left, Iago came back and came into my room."

Ryoma gripped his kataana on reflex, his knuckles going white. Hana promptly dragged Sakura out of the room and the rest were deadly silent.

"He started to touch me and tell me how I needed to compensate him for what I did to his tomb," Lily trembled, "I was so scared and had no idea what was going on. But then, by some at the time unexplained miracle, Silver burst into the room with one of the knives from the kitchen. With a yell he charged at Iago and started stabbing every inch he could reach. Iago wasn't standing and was caught by surprise so Silver managed to slash him in the face and eye. That's why he wears that face mask. At the time though Silver and I were only about eight so once Iago got over his shock he pinned Silver to the ground and started to strangle him."

Lily began to cry as she elaborated, "If-if Gunter didn't show up then in response to all the yelling I don't even want to think about what would have happened. He threatened Iago about something and then literally kicked him out of the fortress. Then Gunter sat both me and Silver down and told us that we would have to keep the whole thing secret because no one would believe us if we accused the royal advisor of . . . of what he was going to do to me. Gunter always watched Iago like a hawk from then on but even back then I could tell that Iago was just waiting for an opportunity or a reason to have Silver killed. If he finds out that Silver is bedridden then I am absolutely certain that Iago will kill him or arrange for someone to do it for him.

Silver has always been meticulously cautious about fortifying wherever he sleeps or rests and always got really spooked if I tried to wake him in the middle of the night. He'd hit me really hard on reflex if I poked him in the wrong spot while he slept and cast strong ice magic if he was woken by a loud noise. But if he can't do that at a moments notice then he won't stand a chance. We have to rescue him before that happens. Please, if you really meant everything about us being family than you've just got to help me save him."

Hinoka tried to respond but Ryoma's hand silenced her, "I'm sorry Lily but there really is nothing we can do about it now. The Nohrian royals won't believe a messenger and I won't send men on a suicide mission. You will just have to believe your sister's ability to protect him until we have the opportunity to intervene."

"How can I expect Rose to protect him when she's the one who pays the least attention to the world around her!" cried Lily before she ran from the room.

"Lily wait," called Hinoka as she ran after her sister.

Ryoma gave an exhausted sigh before looking at Takumi, "It's your fault she's crying right now. You know that right?"

Takumi gave an annoyed humph and stormed off toward one of the side exits.

: :

: :

It took an hour for Hinoka to find Lily in the royal garden. How the albino had found one of the most reclusive and concealed spots in the entire place was beyond her.

"Lily, there you are," said Hinoka soothingly as she crawled on all fours into the small hidden enclave where her sister was nestled.

Lily turned her head and refused to look at her. Straightening her back and shuffling forward on her knees (branches prevented Hinoka from standing), she took her sister's hands in hers and said with determination, "We will save Silver and we will do it tonight."

"How?" Lily sniffled, "Big brother already said no."

"Our brother saved Mum. That means her retainers owe Silver a favour. Reina is in charge of the kinshi. They're fast, not as fast as well trained pegasus but they're quiet, can fly at much higher altitudes and are the best mounts for air-to-air combat. If we use a few of them than we can drop right into the middle of the Nohrian camp and get out again without anyone noticing," explained Hinoka.

"Then allow us to assist you," said a voice.

"Yikes," Hinoka exclaimed as she whirled to see Saizo and Kaze appear behind them.

"Lord Ryoma-sama explicitly stated that he would not SEND soldiers on suicide mission," the red ninja elaborated, "However as his retainer and a member of the great Saizo clan I feel that this operation should be undertaken not only because it would make Lord Ryoma-sama happy to have his brother back but also because Silver is an enormous strategic asset that cannot be left in enemy hands. If we should die in the attempt of saving a member of the royal family than our family would be honoured."

"Um, thankyou but don't appear behind me like that again," said Hinoka flatly.

"As you wish," said the ninjas in unison.

: :

: :

The plan so far had gone off without a hitch. Under the cover of darkness the two Kinshi had landed carrying five people between them. Reina had been all too happy to rescue Mikoto's child but had been disappointed when Saizo had repeatedly revised the plan to avoid confrontation. Lily had ridden with Kaze on Reina's mount because the rider had insisted that the girl should be with the more experienced rider. Saizo had ridden with Hinoka who could only ride the Kinshi due to its extensive training and the close proximity of Reina.

Once in the camp, Lily had used her unnatural aptitude for sensing magic to point the ninjas in the direction of the medical tent containing Silver while the girls stayed in the deserted area of the camp. Saizo and Kaze wove and darted past multiple patrols and made their way into the apparently private medical tent where Silver lay. Kaze then had a short argument with Saizo to leave the dozing blonde royal alive and they successfully carried Silver halfway back through the empty pathways between tents.

Then with a loud ripping sound, a blond soldier tripped through a tent wall, catching them flatfooted.

"HALT, INTRUDERS IN THE CAMP," the fighter cried with heroic bravado as he got to his feet.

The ninjas ran for it, abandoning all caution as the camp came alive with the sound of angry Nohrians.

"Put down the Prince in the name of JUSTICE," shouted the fighter as he tackled Kaze to the ground, only for a puff of smoke to replace him with a log.

Saizo readjusted Silver's position from between the ninja to on his back and shunshined past a pair of knights. Coming into the clearing with the kinshi, they leapt on to the mounts as soldiers charged into the small clearing between tents.

With a screech the two large birds shot upwards just as Rose and Leo ran into the area.

"Brother NO! Give him back," yelled Rose as the kinshi narrowly avoided several wyverns and shot clear into the night.

They were pursued in the air until they crossed the border at which point several wyvern knights had to force Camilla to turn back as there was no way they could catch the kinshi. After that it was easy gliding through the clear moonlit sky. Some careful jostling and a quick argument with Saizo allowed Hinoka to put Silver directly in front of her. Gazing down at his sleeping form as he lay against her, she remembered their reunion.

Unlike his brother eyes, which were deep smooth red pools that made all the servants at the castle swoon, Silver's eyes were like multifaceted rubies that almost glittered as they caught the light. When he could be coaxed into making eye contact they seemed to pierce right through her with a strange insightfulness as if he really understood everyone around him. The gentle moonlight masked his currently pale skin and she carefully brushed the hair out off his face to see it better. He looked so peaceful in her arms, as if this was the first time he had been able to sleep in ages. She blushed and then quickly tried to dismiss the thoughts that had popped into her head. He was safe now and that was all that mattered.


	4. Chapter 4: Child in Between

I don't seem to be getting a lot of reviewers for this story. I don't actually mind if you review or not but for the early stages getting a decent block of reviews is essential for advertising purposes. As such I'm going to try experimenting on which days of the week have the most traffic unless someone can enlighten me as to which day is the best to update on. Once I know I have a decent following though I'll go back to updating as soon as I finish the chapters.

: :

: :

Chapter 4: Child in Between

"Azura, let go of my hand," Corrin cried out for the umpteenth time that day.

"Not until I show you what your brother saw," replied Azura.

"That brother, as you so aptly put it is currently bleeding out on the battlefield," said Corrin with annoyance.

"Oh, don't be silly," Azura answered with giddy excitement, "There were at two healers within 50 metres of him, he'll be fine."

"That's not the point," yelled Corrin in frustration. They had been having the same roundabout argument for the last hour now. She had a vice like grip and was determined, absolutely positively excitedly determined, to show him what ever it was that he absolutely needed to see.

"How did you even hear what Silver said anyway. He wanted me and my sisters to hear but I don't think he wanted anyone else involved yet," Corrin complained.

"I already told you I'm a singer didn't I. I've had special training to keep my ears sharp so I can sing with perfect pitch. Also eavesdropping is a hobby of mine," she explained as Corrin tripped on another pointy rock.

"Let go of my hand," Corrin deadpanned.

"It's your own fault that you have the upper body strength of a twelve year old," she quipped back.

"Hey I resent that, just because I have a lithe frame doesn't give you the right to say I have the strength of a twelve year old," exclaimed Corrin, "While you were dragging me through that battlefield I saw you ram that spear one handed through a mages chest. In fact you fought all your opponents one handed by spinning that spear. Your fingers are freakishly strong."

"Why thankyou. Your mum taught me to play the piano," smiled Azura, "Now we're almost there."

"I see what your doing. You're trying to distract me," Corrin said, "let go of my hand."

"You do want to save both sides of your family don't you?" asked Azura as Corrin noticed a forebodingly familiar chasm in the earth up ahead.

"Yes but-"

"Then this is the best way to do it," snapped Azura, "I've waited too long with this information and if your brother is already going to do something about it then the sooner I bring you into the loop the better."

"Coooorrrriiiiiiiiinnnnn," called a familiar voice.

"Ugh, what now? We're so close," Azura complained.

"Felicia?" Corrin turned in confusion before he was tackled by his maid and close friend.

"Oh Corrin, thank goodness I found you. I was so worried when you disappeared during the battle. I saw you leaving with this strange girl and I've been trying to catch up for hours but I was delayed and . . . and-", Felicia said frantically.

"It's okay, I'm alright and I really appreciate you looking out for me," soothed Corrin.

"I, um thankyou," she blushed.

"Now that you've had your touching moment, can we get a move on," Azura interjected, "The bottomless canyon is our destination."

Felicia helped Corrin to his feet and they followed Azura the short distance to one of the bridges over the bottomless canyon.

"Now what?" said Corrin dryly.

"Now we jump," said Azura with excitement.

"Jump?! Corrin, I'm not sure what customs Hoshidan woman have but this certainly isn't a safe one!" exclaimed Felicia.

"I'm inclined to agree with Felicia on this one Azura. Especially after my brother basically announced to everyone that he doesn't think I'm competent enough to survive on my own for more than a week," Corrin quipped.

"Do you want to know your brother was been trying to defeat or not," stamped Azura impatiently.

"Well yeah but-. Hey wait a minute. Are you implying that there is someone else other than Hoshido and Nohr that's responsible for this war," asked Corrin.

"Yes I am and I need to show them to you at the bottom of this canyon. I can't explain why, you just have to trust me," Azura said stubbornly.

"Corrin, this woman is clearly mentally ill. I'm going to have to insist that you step away from her for your own safety," said Felicia as she reached for a dagger.

"Wait a moment, there's no need to resort to violence. Can't we just, I don't know, climb down the cliff or something," sputtered Corrin as he tried to stop things from escalating.

"Climb?" said Azura in confusion.

"Yes, climb, you know, that thing were people carefully scale vertical surfaces without plunging to their deaths," Corrin prodded desperately.

"I've . . . never thought of that before. But jumping's so much faster, if you just-" Azura said.

"No, it's settled. All of us will climb down the cliff face and see what's so important at the bottom. Felicia, could we borrow your daggers for climbing equipment," asked Corrin.

"Yes milord," Felicia piped.

"All right, you win but when we get to the bottom, you're going to agree with me that jumping would have been better," Azura pouted.

So many hours later as the sun began to set, Corrin found himself climbing down the treacherous rock face with daggers in hand and another two tied to his feet. Vaguely he wondered how much longer this was going to take since he didn't like their chances of doing this in total darkness. Glancing up at Felicia to check she was alright and trying not to look at her frilly pink underwear he regretted again that he had decided to climb second. The first time it had happened he had yelped, nearly lost his grip and started apologising profusely. She blushed and stammered a lot but eventually, to his surprise and confusion, had told him that if it was him then she didn't mind if he looked. Azura had made gagging noises at this and answered up his following question by telling him that he was a clueless moron.

The black stone before him rippled.

"What the? I think I'm seeing th-AAAAAAAAHHHHHH," Corrin yelled as all three of them promptly fell into black nothingness.

: :

: :

One long exposition from Azura and a small vomiting episode from Felicia after waking up in a sea of floating islands and Corrin was ready to say he'd seen everything. It was still officially the worst day of his life but it was hard to deny that the scenery was beautiful in its own unique way. Then invisible soldiers showed up. Why did he have to open his big mouth and jinx things?

They had fled to a cave to escape them but only ran into more soldiers. An exit had seemed to be on the other side but with only three people they hadn't been able to break through. So they were forced to find another way out of the cave and were stuck in Valla. Hopefully their new hiding spot would do them better than the last. Azura took first watch and he agreed to take third. As he drifted off to sleep he wondered what Silver would have done in his situation. Probably pull out another mystery tomb and nuke the enemy. His dreams were a swirling turmoil of emotional events. But while his brother dreamed only of the future, his dreams were fixed firmly in the past.

: :

: :

Corrin panted as he looked down at the defeated tribes woman. Silver's strategy had been flawless if a little taxing. Turning with his three siblings, he looked at his father for a look of approval.

"Good," mused the black King, "Now finish them off"

"What, but father, they've already been defeated," he cried.

His sisters voiced similar panicked protests but Silver immediately turned to the green haired ninja in front of him with a cold dead gaze and raised his sword high into the air.

"Silver no!" cried Lily as she darted in front of Silver and grabbed his descending wrist.

"What are you doing girl, get out of his way," barked Garon.

"Father, surely there is another way," Corrin pleaded as Silver sidestepped Lily and tried to kill the ninja again only to be disarmed by Rose.

"Brother what has gotten into you," Rose growled, "You beat this man without a scratch, why are you so suddenly adamant to kill him."

"That's because he is the only one of you disappointing lot that is actually a good boy and doing as his father ORDERED him to," roared Garon from his throne.

"Silver please stop," sobbed Lily as Silver wordlessly continued to try and retrieve his blade from behind Rose, "Why are you doing this?"

"Xander get rid of the girls so that Silver can do his damn job," ordered King Garon.

"What?" both girls yelped in horrified unison.

Corrin quickly intercepted Xander's movements, "Brother, surely you wouldn't-"

"Step aside Corrin, I don't want to hurt you" Xander coldly interjected.

"But-,"

"I said step aside," ordered Xander as he drew his blade at Corrin.

"Ugh, why must I fix everyone else's problems," announced Leo as he stepped forward and brandished his tomb.

With a flick of his wrist, giant roots burst from the ground and enveloped the defeated prisoners and dragged them screaming beneath the earth.

"Leo," said a devastated Lily as Corrin barely heard Silver give a relieved sigh.

"Hmph, disappointing. As efficient as ever Leo but while I appreciate your efforts to save me some time, I was looking forward to watching Silver kill the Hoshidan trash," grunted Garon, "Come here Silver. I'd like to give you a reward for your outstanding performance."

Everyone watched as a pleased Silver stepped forward with a bow and received the menacing blade Ganglari from Garon as his prize. Silver noticeably flinched when he took the blade but gave it a discerning experimental twirl.

Garon gave a feral grin, "It has a bit of a bite doesn't it, Silver. I think it suits you quite nicely."

"Yes my liege," bowed Silver, "Thankyou for gracing me with such a powerful tool"

 **Your brother has always been two steps ahead of you, taking what is rightfully yours.**

 _No he has always been supportive of me and helped me reach new heights._

The dream shifted forward to just outside the Capital of Nohr. He and Silver were taking a breath of fresh air in the wonderful outdoors while Lily and Rose went on their first shopping spree with Camilla and Elise before the mission.

"Congratulations on earning father's approval. I'm sure that sword will be as famous as Siegfried soon," commended Corrin.

"Yeees," mused Silver with slight sarcasm as he raised the blade above him with two hands . . . and then violently snapped it over his knee.

"What are you doing?" Corrin exclaimed as Silver dropped the two pieces and took a heavy mallet out of his travel satchel.

"I hate it," said Silver blandly as he crouched and began to aggressively smash Ganglari into many tiny pieces, "This thing is evil, twisted and probably insane to boot. Trust me when I say that everyone will be so, so much happier if I get rid of this thing now."

"I, err, okay," said Corrin in mortified shock at what his brother was doing.

Silver nodded at his work and took out a giant steel urn and a mortar and pestle from his probably enchanted satchel. As Corrin watched his brother in numb confusion, Silver proceeded to grind up each shard to dust and pour it into the urn. When he was done (this took at least an hour), Silver welded the urn shut with a small concentrated fire spell and put it back in his satchel.

"Right," smiled Silver, "I'm going to bury this at a random location in the middle of nowhere during our mission. Promise me that you will tell absolutely no one what I did with the blade."

"Sure I guess," Corrin cringed as he wondered why his brother (who almost never made promises with anyone) was making him promise such a thing.

 **Yet despite his best efforts, nothing changes. All of it has been in vain. His attempts to stop me are almost cute.**

 _You're wrong, Silver has made changes and I will too. He saved mother and I have Yato._

The dream swirled again.

"Hmm, the outpost appears to be occupied by Hoshidan troops," complained Rose.

"Ok then, that means our job is done. Outpost checked, lets go home," fist pumped Corrin.

"A wise call-" said Gunter before Silver interrupted him.

"Let's go talk to them," announced Silver in a chipper fashion as he strolled forward.

"But their Hoshidan troops and a lot of them at that," said Lily as she frantically tried to stop her brother.

"Come on, I'm sure the border guard won't want an incident on their report. Besides, when do you think we will get another chance to talk to a Hoshidan," goaded Silver.

"Well I suppose a few words won't hurt," Corrin conceded as he liked the idea of getting to meet a Hoshidan, "but what on earth would you talk to them about that would keep the conversation friendly. I doubt they would appreciate a conversation about the weather."

"Hmm, I was thinking of renting the outpost to them," pondered Silver.

"What?" deadpanned his three siblings in unison.

"Well the outpost is clearly Nohrian design but at the same time it's position on the other side of the canyon makes it much more useful to Hoshido. We're royalty so we have to have some political clout. I figured we could let them keep the fortress, which our side built, in exchange for regular food supplies. Negotiations between our countries have always gone badly so this is a great chance to try and fix things," explained Silver as he confidently strolled across the bridge without a care in the world.

The odd logic kind of made sense to the siblings and their retainers but it kinda didn't at the same time. A silent look to his sisters allowed them to agree that they would let Silver do the talking and then laugh at him afterwards if it blew up in his face. Falling into step behind him to make sure they could bail their unusually reckless brother out of trouble, they watched the assembled ninjas at the other side for any sudden movements.

"Halt, this is Hoshidan territory. Soldiers of Nohr are not welcome," announced the lead ninja with formal hostility.

"I mean no harm," said Silver with a hopeful smile and his arms wide, "My name is Prince Silver of Nohr. I understand if you haven't heard of me as King Garon is rather protective of myself and my three siblings with me today. I see that the outpost in your possession is of Nohrian design and was thus taken illegally from Nohr. Rather than fight for it I think it would be more suitable to rent the facility to your forces in exchange for food as our people are hungry and to my understanding Nohr has yet to offer anything valuable enough to make you share."

"Did that BRAT just say he'd rent our own fortress to us," exclaimed one of the ninja but the lead ninja and his closest subordinate paid no attention as they began frantically muttering to each other.

"Well?" queried Silver with deliberate innocence.

The lead ninja straightened and then made several rapid hand signals. With a flicker the ninjas vanished and smoke exploded everywhere. Corrin panicked as he felt a hand grab him from behind and everything faded into blackness.

 **So helplessly do you struggle in the darkness. You are as weak now as you were back then. No wonder you won't last a mere seven days.**

 _I-I'm not weak and I'm not going to die. I'll prove both you and Silver wrong, even if he's saying that's the result . . . of several . . . thousand . . . s-scenarios. I'm-I'm not going to die._

The next scene was in Hoshido as he opened his eyes to the sound of sister yelling.

"The hell I am. My name is Rose and I'm a princess of Nohr," she yelled.

The strange room Corrin found himself in was made of wood instead of the usual stone. Odd paper walls were on two sides and seemed to act as doors. Next to him lay his sleeping brother on a weird flat mattress identical to his own while another two empty ones must have been for his sisters. Both of them seemed to be having a conversation with two people who sat with their legs folded underneath them instead of crossed. The first was a dark haired woman dressed in white while her companion was a burly young man in vivid red armour. Lily sat across from them while Rose was on her feet.

"Sister please calm down, your being rude," beseeched Lily.

"No I will not calm down, first these people abduct us then they expect us to believe such a cock-n-bull story," Rose ranted.

"Kamui, I see you're awake," smiled the older woman.

"His name is Corrin you stupid woman," shouted Rose.

The woman winced and the man frowned in anger.

"What going on?" asked Corrin as he was at a complete loss for what to do.

"These people claim to be our family," explained Lily, "This person is Mikoto who claims to be our mother and next to her is Ryoma who is supposed to be our oldest sibling. I don't know whether to believe them or not but Rose is adamant they are lying."

"Um, okay. I'm officially confused now," said Corrin, "have they offered any proof?"

"Of course not, because obviously they are lying. Corrin please talk some sense into Lily so we can go home," Rose quipped back.

"I know that this is very sudden and a lot to take in but I assure you that you are home at long last," said Mikoto.

Before Corrin could ask any further questions he noticed Silver stir and blearily open his eyes, "That voice?"

Silver sat up and looked around, "Who just spoke? Could you speak again."

"I'm right here," Mikoto smiled tenderly.

Silver moved past him on all fours towards the woman with wide eyes. He reached out and gently poked the woman on the cheek, "Your real right? Your not just a dream?"

"I am very real Silver," giggled Mikoto before Silver abruptly lurched forward and hugged her.

"Silver, what on earth are you doing?" gasped Rose in mortified shock.

Silver raised his head and they could tell he was trying really hard not to cry, "Why wouldn't I hug our mum?"

Mikoto's grip on Silver tightened as Ryoma smiled at the touching scene.

"Then she really is our Mum," Lily said as her face lit up with hope and longing.

"I didn't remember what she looked like, only a few words. Just enough to give a strong sense of longing," cried Silver, "All of you forgot so I couldn't tell anyone but that's over now. Your real and I can finally touch you. I've-I've missed you so much."

"Shhh, It's okay now I'm here now," soothed Mikoto, "everything is going to be alright."

"M-mummy," cried Lily as she flung herself at the pair and was enveloped in Mikoto's welcoming arms.

"No, this can't be happening, this has to be a bad dream," Rose staggered back in denial, only to trip and land on her rear, "Our family is in Nohr. Xander, Camilla, Leo and Elise are our siblings. All those years can't have been a lie. Silver, Lily, snap out of it. We have to go home."

As he reached out to comfort Rose, the world began to fade into dark mist.

 **Already the fractures between you were so clearly visible. All alone without your siblings to protect you. No worldly experience, no friends and no outstanding skills or qualities to differentiate you from your far more talented family. The only thing you have for all your troubles is that dinky golden toothpick to your name. Lets face it, you are nothing more than an appetizer before I move on to the main course.**

 _No, please don't make watch what's coming next. I don't want to live through that again._

The hooded man stepped through the crowd and stabbed a familiar blade into the ground. A sphere of darkness exploded outward, killing everyone it made contact with. Mother ran forward to protect them but Silver stepped forward, grabbed her shoulder with his right hand and yanked her forcibly to the side. In the same fluent movement he raised his left arm and spontaneously conjured the largest, most complicated spell array Corrin had ever seen.

With a deafening boom, the explosion hit the array revealing a glasslike wall that made a literal line between the dark world of death and the lit world of the living. Corrin and his sisters were in too much shock at what had just happened to take any action beyond staring at the barrier in awe. Mikoto on the other hand panicked. Moving around to Silver's left side, she tried desperately to move his arm and dislodged his stance. But Silver, his body wreathed in in pale blue mana was rigid and immovable.

"Silver you have to stop, that spell is way to much for you. Your mana is dropping so quickly it's going to kill you in less than a minute," wept Mikoto.

"Not . . . yet," Silver growled as the darkness dissipated to reveal a flattened landscape and hundreds of purple shards floating in the air.

"What's-" Corrin asked before all the shards shot toward them and exploded against the barrier in a cacophony of dark fireworks.

Silver shuddered and jerked as the projectiles slowly pushed him backward in sporadic bursts. Cracks began to form in the magical wall from the impacts but it held together until the last shard broke against it. Before anyone could breath a sigh of relief or Silver could lower his spell, a series of twangs alerted them to a volley of arrows to their left.

"What?" gasped Silver in shock as he swung his left arm to block the incoming volley. But he wasn't fast enough as he slid his feet to try and move in front of Mikoto again, multiple arrows made it inside his turning arc as the edge of his wall of magic sliced off their shafts. The revolving circles of invocation around his arm harmlessly batted away all the arrows at head and chest height. Three however were fast enough and low enough to reach their target. Two of them embedded themselves in Mikoto's stomach while the third hit Silver's.

The barrier shattered as both of them dropped like stones. Before the squad of mystery archers could fire a second volley, someone on a large golden bird dropped out of the sky and slaughtered the lot of them with a single stroke of their spear. Corrin darted forward to check on his injured family. He could feel a faint heartbeat for both of them but he couldn't hear them breathing.

"Mum, Silver, their bleeding," murmured Lily in shock, "Corrin I don't sense Silver's mana anymore. If he ran out of mana he'd be dead right? Silver can't be dead right?"

"M-mum, I'm sorry about what I said. Please wake up, I don't want you to die," whimpered Rose, "Silver, you too. Stop kidding around."

Corrin turned to look at his petrified sisters. Something felt wrong. Something other than the blatantly obvious kind of wrong. They were both trembling with flecks of dark energy curling off their bodies. Then they doubled over and screamed, raw power bursting forth as they contorted and changed into identical winged creatures with long elegantly forking horns. Their cries of pain shifting into shrill angry screeches. The closest one reared and charged right at him only to leap over at the last moment.

The dreamlike dark fog crept forward again, smothering his vision and dragging him downward into an endless falling blackness as he screamed.

 **If your brother with all his years of preparation failed to stop the war between Nohr and Hoshido, what makes you think you can stop it now that it's started? You're weak, trapped and alone. Your sisters abandoned you to start a bloodbath and your eldest brothers are going to lead the charge. Face it, your precious family is already broken beyond repair and the only person that was on your side was shot by your youngest brother. Yet even he didn't think you could do anything without him there to lead you every step of the way. He was convinced you would be dead in a week, I bet I can kill you in three days.**

 _No, shut up. Leave me alone. I don't want to hear it anymore. It's not true, it can't be true. Someone, anyone, help. I don't want to be all alone, I'm scared. Please don't leave me._

A sharp cold awoke Corrin with a start.

"Lord Corrin, I'm sorry if I surprised you but you looked like you were having a terrible nightmare," greeted Felicia as he gasped and tried to slow his racing heartbeat.

Then he suddenly pulled her into a crushing hug. "Thankyou," he whimpered, "Thankyou so much Felicia."

"Y-your welcome Corrin," Felicia blushed as she rubbed his back to calm down.

"Please don't leave me," begged Corrin, "I don't want to be alone."

Her face took on a deeper shade of scarlet before she smiled gently, "Don't worry Corrin, I won't ever leave you."

It took until sunrise to get him back to his normal cheery self but to her it was worth it. More than all the world was worth in fact.


	5. Chapter 5: Daughter of Fell

Hello everyone, I have a new cover image for my story. It took a while to finally get around to putting it together but now I no longer feel like an amateur. Now all I have to do is think of what image I want for As Arceus Decrees It.

I do not own any of the Fire Emblem games; they belong to Nintendo and their affiliates.

: :

: :

Chapter 5: Daughter of Fell

Through the bleak landscape of Nohr, the army marched towards home. Selena, as one of the esteemed royal retainers, had the 'privilege' of spending the last six hours since dawn of horse back at the front of the army with the royals and their entourage.

"WWAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH"

"When I find whichever god decided to give that girl such an enormous pair of lungs I'm going to strangle them," muttered Selena to her closest companion Odin.

"Give Elise a break. She's had a rough week," sighed Odin.

"SHE'S had a rough week! I don't think you realise this Odin but not even Yarne cried this much and we all went through hell," Selena shot back, "I don't care if she's upset about her brother being abducted twice in one week. He's still alive and probably getting better medical attention than he would here despite the propaganda saying otherwise so she can suck it up and think about all our other problems."

Slightly up ahead (and out of a normal persons earshot) Rose's ears twitched. She would have to have a word with Camilla about her supposedly unyieldingly faithful retainer. In the mean time she had a sister to console and deal with the fact that Nohrian saddles seemed to be deliberately designed to be as uncomfortable as possible, "Come on Elise, please stop crying. You know we'll get him back, in fact I'm sure he will sneak out of Hoshido and come right back to Nohr as soon as he's recovered."

"B-but it's my fault Silver's g-gone," Elise bawled, "I was right there when they took him. I was supposed to m-make sure he would be alright. If I hadn't fallen asleep then I could have st-"

"No Elise, they would have slit your throat the second they stepped into the room," Rose cut in, "You mustn't blame yourself. There was nothing you could have done. If what's his name your retainer hadn't caught them in the act then we would have no idea what happened to Silver so you should be congratulating him instead. Now we can all vouch for Silver's loyalty to father when he asks."

Further back Selena snorted. Rose's voice had been raised loud enough for her to hear for whatever reason and she found the girls naiveté incredulously amusing. Silver didn't have a shred of loyalty for 'the great king Garon'. In the entire time she had known Camilla's little siblings (after Camilla trusted her enough to bring her anywhere near them of course), Silver had never once referred to Garon as his father. Nor had he displayed any other form of affection for him, patriotic or otherwise. The brat also had a nasty habit of trying to eaves drop on any private conversations she tried to have with Odin and Laslow while they were staying at the northern fortress. Problem was that Silver was freakishly good at eaves dropping to the point that they had agreed not to have secret meetings while their respective lieges were all together and conveniently distracted by their siblings.

Silver was always an annoyingly inconspicuous enigma. While the rest of the quadruplets longed to leave and see the world, Silver had always been reluctant at the idea as if he associated it with something he dreaded. She didn't think anyone else ever noticed but she knew that look. It was the same one Lucina often had when she was worried about something but didn't want to spoil everyone else's fun. But now EVERYONE seemed to be concerned about him. Something he had said to Xander and Ryoma yesterday had spooked everyone. She didn't know about Hoshido but Xander and Leo were being very secretive about the information and everyone in the army was gossiping about how their supposed Nohrian prince had been abducted by ninjas on a pair of kinshi.

Bloody kinshi for Naga's sake. Not only were they extremely valuable and difficult to ride but they were also incredibly rare to the point that last night had been the first time Selena had even seen one. As such Hoshido treated them like glass and only deployed them on big missions with adequate reinforcements to ensure that they wouldn't die or get captured. For Hoshido to allow two of them to be sent practically alone on a sting operation meant that Silver HAD to be more valuable than a normal prince. Either that or someone with a lot of political pull was stupidly attached to him. But for the other nobles to risk Nohr capturing and then potentially breeding kinshi and approve the mission, even if they had less sway in Hoshido then they did in Nohr, meant that Silver knew something pivotal to the war effort.

If there was one thing Selena knew about nobles, it was that they were stupid, paranoid, selfish pricks. Even if Mikoto personally ordered her children to be retrieved then and there (which Selena knew she hadn't because they hadn't even attempted to capture Rose), the nobles of the court would have refused because Mikoto could just pop out a replacement. They would be outraged that he was captured by Nohr and cry for blood and war but when push came to shove, they wouldn't have enough loyalty to the prince raised by foreigners to agree to sending a rescue party. The sick irony was that they would agree in a heartbeat if the boy had a legendary weapon but not if he was just a good person.

So that led Selena back to the main point: what was so special about Silver. Anankos had wanted Selena and her comrades to protect all his children but she knew that if she didn't find out what Xander, Leo, Camilla and Rose were keeping secret soon then lady luck was going to come around and kill them all. If only Beruka wasn't such a loyal stick in the mud and hadn't dragged her out of princess Camilla's tent after she had gotten punch drunk from losing both her brothers.

Dark magical energy pulsed ahead. Selena's head snapped up in time to see the one and only, vile and slimy Iago himself warp in front of the military company.

"Company halt," boomed Xander's voice from the front.

"Prince Xander, what a . . . pleasure," simpered Iago, "If I may ask, why is the army of Nohr coming BACK to Windmire? You're supposed to be raiding the Hoshidan capitol by now and king Garon was not pleased by the news that our forces had retreated with their tail between their legs under your _esteemed_ leadership."

Xander's eyebrow gave a single twitch at the blatant insult, "Unfortunately Iago the information about queen Mikoto's death was greatly exaggerated. While the magic protecting Hoshido is indeed broken, the spirit of their army was not and they responded swiftly without and signs of disarray. Our army was not equipped with the necessary food supplies needed for prolonged skirmishes and sieges so I made the call to fall back and treat the wounded."

"And?" sneered Iago.

''I'm afraid I don't understand," Xander replied.

"What _other_ excuse do you have. The king does not care about the armies food stocks; our soldiers' loyalty to the great mission of Nohr will sustain them. That and you could always pillage some extra supplies along the way," Iago scoffed.

"I'm afraid I am the commander of the Nohrian forces Iago so fortunately it falls to me to decide what _is_ and what _isn't_ a valid strategic move," answered Xander tersely.

Iago bowed in fake acquiescence, "Well regardless of your failure, king Garon wants you and the rest to return with me to the castle. The army can redistribute itself along the border in preparation for an _extended siege_ as you so aptly put it. I take it that Leo can assist me in preparing the long range warp circle."

"Of course," said Leo as Xander turned his horse to give the generals under him their new orders.

Selena eyed Iago for a long moment picturing how good he would look with an extra few pieces of steel through his outfit before huffing and getting off her borrowed horse and collected her things. As Camilla and Beruka came down from their aerial patrol she quickly briefed them on what was happening before taking her position in the large dark magical array that would warp them back to Krakenburg.

: :

: :

A short while later Selena strode uninterrupted and alone through the corridors of the royal castle. Camilla had spent forever fussing over her, Beruka and her sisters before she was finally dismissed to do her own thing. Double checking that she was indeed alone in the derelict corridor, Selena noiselessly slipped into an abandon storage room filled with dusty non-perishables that no one still cared about.

She marched through an illusionary wall at the back of the room to find Laslow and Odin waiting for her in the better lit, slightly less dusty second half of the room.

"Ugh, are you STILL setting that thing up Owain," she exclaimed, "Garon gave them all an hour before the audience with him and we're almost out of time."

Odin, who was moving his hands over a large crystal ball on a thick stone pedestal, blanched, "Well excuse my spell hand if this takes time to set up. If I activate the scrying spell too quickly then Iago and the other court mages will notice that someone is spying on them."

"While ODIN is busy with that, how are you coping Selena? After all, you have been separated from dear Corrin," hummed Laslow.

"What?" Selena deadpanned.

"Oh come on Selena, it's obvious that he practically fawns over you, what with his blushing and stammering every time you enter the room," Laslow exclaimed, "With the snow white hair and those deep red eyes I'm sure half the girls in the kingdom would kill to be in your position, which is saying something considering most of them are busty blondes that are at least an 8/10. The food might be crap but the men of this land have no idea how spoilt they are."

"Uh-hu," said Selena in a bored monotone.

"Well then why aren't you interested," sighed Laslow, "He has a nice personality, friendly or soon to be dead in-laws for parents and it's not everyday that you find someone willing to overlook your bitchy personality."

"DID YOU JUST CALL ME BITCHY?" Selena yelled as she pounced on Laslow.

"No, no I would never! Odin help me, she has sharp claws," Laslow wailed.

"Sorry, you brought that on yourself," said Odin dryly as he continued to slowly dial up the spying, no wait, scrying spell to look into the throne room.

30 seconds of girlish screaming later an immaculate Selena and a scratched and ragged Laslow looked into the crystal ball with Odin as king Garon silently munched on some dumplings while three cowering accountants tried to explain why certain nobles hadn't been caught embezzling sooner.

"Well this is dull. I didn't think he would keep Xander waiting because of lunchtime entertainment," Laslow drawled, "So Selena, why aren't you remotely interested in our little dragon puppy."

"Ugh, for the last time, we are not supposed to get attached to anyone here," Selena waved her hands in the air in exasperation, "Besides, even if he is kind of cute, I'm sure he would be much happier with that maid of his. Optimistic people should be blissfully ignorant together and all that."

"Oh my gosh, she actually admitted it," gasped Odin.

"It's a miracle," wept Laslow, "the ice queen's heart finally starts to melt under Corrin's rays of eternal sunshine."

"Oh grow up, both of you," snapped Selena with a light blush on her face, "Even if I did like him, which I DON'T, I'm quite sure the Nohrian royal family would never let him marry me over whatever candidate they have in mind."

Laslow shrugged, "If you really like him then, considering our backgrounds, it's not like you can't share."

"Don't you DARE compare your father to mine. Our circumstances are completely different," Selena yelled.

"Calm down both of you," muttered Odin, "If we're going to debate matters then we should be discussing prince Silver. So far not even I, Odin Dark, have been able to extract any secrets about what happened from prince Leo. Have any of you had better luck because if you haven't then this thing is definitely going to bite us in the ass sooner or later."

"Silver, Silver, Silver, why does everyone suddenly care so much about Silver," Laslow complained, "The guys practically mute during group conversations and spends all his free time reading dusty books in that library they have in that stronghold. He's as boring as you can possibly get. Do you realise that last night I had to spend two whole hours listening to Xander rant about how mad he was that Hoshidans had snuck into the camp and abducted his brother from right under his nose. He's planning to put everyone through midnight ninja capture drills because of this incident. My chances of getting any ladies are going to be ruined if I have to regularly get up at midnight, ruined I tell you. All because the Hoshidans are sore losers and stupid Silver is too bloody important for anyone to take their eyes of him."

Selena sighed in annoyance, "No Odin, I haven't found out anything and Laslow, just because the guy wouldn't let you anywhere near his twin sisters isn't a valid reason for you to dislike him. He's pretty perceptive so no doubt he took one look at you and pegged you for the playboy that you are."

Laslow's jaw dropped, "You take that back. I am not a playboy. I swear Silver's had it out for me since before we even met. Not even a single word came out of my mouth before he threatened to remove my manhood if I ever went near his sisters."

"With that suave smile and the way you walk, you could have fooled me," Selena quipped back, "After all the first words that came out of your mouth when you laid eyes on those girls was, and I quote, 'By Naga, what I'd give to spend a night with those two'."

"Twins dammit, identical albino twins Selena. Do you have any idea how tempting that is for a guy," exclaimed Laslow, "Alright I'll admit what came out of my mouth that day was inappropriate but only you and Odin were close enough to hear that. Silver was two stories away being an antisocial shut in. More importantly both girls thought I was charming and witty. Then the first thing Silver does when he is dragged into the room by Camilla is to threaten me right in front of everyone including Xander. You have no idea what a sermon Xander gave me afterwards despite being right there and knowing I had behaved like a perfect gentlemen."

"Now that I think about it, Lily did look completely spooked once she realised you were flirting with her," Odin mused.

"To be honest Laslow, I'm more surprised that Xander's lecture was the one you remember most rather than Camilla's once she went into overprotective sister mode," Selena queried.

Odin winced, "Ah, Selena about that-"

"What are you talking about? Camilla didn't bat an eye during that event," Laslow questioned.

Odin leaned over to whisper in Selena's ear, "I had to remove that from Laslow's memory to make him functional again. While she didn't leave any scars, she somehow made him terrified of women."

Selena mouthed an 'Oh' of understanding while Laslow looked flabbergasted, "What are both of you whispering about, come on, tell me. Did something happen?"

It was at that moment that the Garon in the crystal sphere decided he was bored and made a casual beheading gesture regarding the three accountants and then ordered the main doors to be opened to let in his five children (minus their retainers obviously).

: :

: :

"I have returned father," announced Xander as he came to a stop with the rest of his siblings and bowed.

"I can see that," boomed Garon with his usual regal condescension, "Iago tells me that you ordered by forces to run from the enemy. Do you have an explanation for why you deviated from my plan?"

"Iago exaggerates father. The losses on both sides were heavy and it was the Hoshidans who turned back first. Without the necessary supplies and men to push forward I deemed it prudent to fall back to treat the wounded," Xander explained.

"Hmph, next time do better," grunted Garon, "Rose, why are you here? I do not see any chains or ropes so you can't be a prisoner."

Rose gaped at the king, "I am your daughter! I have come home."

"NONSENSE! You know that you are of Hoshidan descent," Garon barked, "There is nothing my spies do not inform me of. Do not play games with me girl."

"I may not be able to choose my heritage but I CAN choose my family. You, Xander and everyone else in Nohr are the people I grew up with and love," said Rose defiantly, "The bonds I forged here are more real to me than any sheet of paper telling me where I was born and I will not let you or any other lying Hoshidan tell me otherwise."

"Oh? I like the defiance in your eyes girl," smirked Garon, "I suppose if there were four of you then I should have expected at least one of you to be stupid enough to return. Personally I would have preferred it if it was Silver. At least he was useful and obedient. You don't even have a legendary weapon I can use."

Rose flinched at the idea of being passed over for her brothers.

"Still," Garon leaned forward in his chair, "Tell me why you consider the Hoshidans to be filthy liars. I could do with some entertainment before I order your head to roll."

Rose bowed her head, "During the confrontation between Nohr and Hoshido I immediately chose Nohr and Lily immediately chose them. When Silver and Corrin were asked to choose, Silver revealed that none of the princes and princesses of Hoshido were actually our blood siblings. They lied to us!"

Garon's deep laughter echoed hollowly through the throne room. "DID HE now. How very interesting . . . and if that is so then," he leaned further forward and grinned maliciously, "Where is Silver now?"

"Yeeeess. Where is your dear brother Silver," sneered Iago.

Xander answered before Rose could reply, "I am afraid Silver's absence is my fault, father. On the battlefield Silver tried to discuss his options with me and the enemy commander. Several questions he wanted answered before he could fully entrust himself to a family. When he brought forward the fact that he wasn't actually related to the Hoshidans, they betrayed and shot him with an arrow. We were able to rescue our brother and treat his serious injuries but last night several ninja on kinshi snuck into the camp and abducted him. I blame myself for this travesty but rest assured we will reclaim Silver and Corrin!"

: :

: :

On the other side of the scrying orb Laslow gawked, "I still don't know what happened but I know he's lying. I didn't think he would ever lie to Garon."

"I'm sure he and Leo came up with a story in advance to cover up whatever it is about Silver that their really hiding," Odin added.

: :

: :

Garon sat back in his chair and adopted a thinking pose while Iago scowled. Everyone waited with baited breath for his response.

"I suppose if it was kinshi as you say then there was nothing that could have been done about it," Garon mused, "but why would they bother? If there is division in the Hoshidan ranks then this is something we can use. Yeeess, very good news indeed. Very well . . . ROSE!"

"Yes father," squeaked Rose with a start.

"While I would have been happy to welcome Silver back, you on the other hand are currently useless to me," announced Garon which caused Rose to slump, "So to prove your worth I will send you alone to quell the rebellion of the Ice Tribe. Should you do this and prove yourself more capable then you were before I shall gladly welcome you back into the Nohrian royal family."

"Thankyou father, I will not let you down," Rose beamed.

"You'd better not," Garon growled.

"But King Garon, surely you cannot be serious. I have been telling you for years that Silver is plotting against you and now you are just going to let his sister back in with open arms," Iago stammered.

The siblings' eyes all narrowed on Iago as Garon stroked his beard, "Enough Iago, I have heard your arguments and I tire of them. The idea of an eight year old plotting against me was amusing at first but for you to go on and on about it as if he was actually a threat is demeaning of your king. Rose lacks both Silver's tactical brilliance and his precision so she is even less of a threat to me. I see a use for her and so I will use her accordingly. My spies tell me that you can now turn into a dragon and I now find myself anxious to see just how much damage you can inflict."

"I'm sure with practice-" Rose fidgeted but Garon raised his hand for silence.

"Enough! Unless there are any other pressing matters you are all dismissed," boomed the King.

"Actually father, there is one thing I would like to address if I may," said Leo.

"Be quick about it then," Garon grumbled.

"My retainer Niles has informed me through his underground intelligence network that an uprising will soon be staged in Cheve. With your permission I would personally like to go there and pre-emptively eliminate them before they become an actual problem," requested Leo.

"Hmm, very well. I see no problem with a bit of proactive pest control. Take as many troop as you feel you need," said Garon, "Xander I want you back on the border leading the war against Hoshido. I don't want to hear any more of this nonsense about you retreating just because one of your siblings got injured, understood."

With that the king of Nohr dismissed his children and they left the throne room.

"Iago, bring me that knight," ordered Garon, "You know, the young one with the prematurely grey hair."

"Yes my king," simpered Iago as he made hand signal to some servants to bring the knight in question.

A few minutes later Silas marched into the throne room and dropped to one knee before the king, "You called, your Majesty."

"I did indeed. Your kingdom has need of you knight and I expect you to rise to the occasion," greeted Garon, "My former daughter Lily has betrayed us and sold her soul to the Hoshidan filth across the border. Along with her they have captured my son Silver and are holding him hostage. I want you to take a full battalion of soldiers to find and exterminate her. Should you encounter Silver along the way I want you to capture him alive. He has apparently discovered something of worth to make the Hoshidans go to such lengths to abduct him and I want to know what it is. If he proves to difficult to capture then you are to terminate him. I would rather the information be lost than to fall into the hands of the enemy."

"Y-yes your majesty," stammered Silas, "I will complete this mission for the glory of Nohr."

Garon got up from his throne and walked toward the side exit, "Iago, postpone the rest of my appointments for the rest of the day. I must commune with Anankos!"

"Uh, yes my king," answered Iago in mild confusion before he gave a dismissive flick to Silas and hurried off to carry out his orders.

: :

: :

"It's good to see that King Git lord is being his predictable backstabbing self," Selena snarked as Odin began to dial down the scrying spell.

"Well there is nothing you can do about it now is there," interjected Laslow, "I don't honestly think Silas will be able to kill either of them and we have other places to be. By the way Odin, any idea why Leo wants to go to Cheve."

"Wouldn't have a clue but my spell hand is tingling so it must be something important," Odin replied.

"Well bye. Camilla is going to get pretty antsy if I'm not around when she needs me and I know she's going to have some sort of assignment after a meeting like that," Selena stated as she turned to leave.

Checking that no one was around she quickly made her way back to her quarters and waited for Camilla to call on her. Sure enough Beruka and her liege arrived within the next five minute and locked the door to her quarters behind them for a private meeting.

"You know how much her service means to me don't you," asked Camilla to which she and Beruka nodded, " The last week for me has been awful, just awful. My darlings Corrin, Lily and Silver have all left and I don't really know what to do anymore. If Rose fails her mission and I lose her to then I won't have anything left to live for in my life. Lily made her choice and as much as it kills me to say this she is probably better off in that place without the cruel courts and the smiling masks of Nohr. But Corrin and Silver didn't choose. Silver is in danger in Hoshido and since Corrin disappeared I keep thinking about how Rose said that Silver claimed he wouldn't last a week if he didn't choose a side. I know it is unreasonable to ask a retainer to leave their masters side but just this once I would like to send both of you to rescue my brothers. I just can't bare the thought of losing them. Could you do it, please?"

"Of course," Beruka answered.

"Sure, but what do you mean Rose said Silver claimed that Corrin will die," Selena coaxed.

"Oh how silly of me, I haven't told either of you yet," Camilla giggled, "Leo and Xander wanted to keep it all under raps but I know I can trust both of you to keep a secret between girls. Besides, I think you will need to know if you are to complete the mission successfully. Silver gave Xander quite the fright yesterday when he revealed he inherited a special ability from his mother in Hoshido. Apparently she can see the future so Silver already knew lots of things he shouldn't such as his Hoshidan family not actually being related to him.

I'm so proud of my darling little brother being such a special gem but I would have preferred he didn't have to go through some of the things he must have seen. Now he may not be cooperative when you find him because he's stubborn and will want to save everybody but that stupid Hoshidan archer doesn't deserve saving so bring him back anyway. You mustn't hold back because he probably knows all about your fighting styles so he might just beat you if you underestimate him. But first find Corrin. He's in the most danger so rescue him as soon as you can ok."

Crap. Crap. Mega crap with extra wyvern odour on top. Thank Naga she had long since perfected her poker face. No wonder Hoshido sent Kinshi to get him back. If Silver saw the future or even worse was a genuine accomplished seer than whoever he sided with practically won the war. Oh dear, Camilla would expect her to leave immediately so she wouldn't have a chance to warn Odin and Laslow. Wait a second. Oh no, Silver knew about them too. Why else would he keep trying to eavesdrop on their secret meetings. Dammit, dammit, dammit, why couldn't anything be easy? Ok so Corrin first then Silver and the later better cooperate or she'd wring his neck for causing her so much trouble.

Selena smiled politely to Camilla and assured her that she would retrieve both her brothers from enemy hands or die trying. After all, if her father Robin could kill the fell dragon then should definitely be able to rescue a pair of wayward princes.


	6. Chapter 6: Daughter of Divine

Wonderful news: I have a map now! A nice labelled map that will make planning so much easier. Also, I apologise in advance for the short chapter but unlike the last one I couldn't really think of anyway I could expand it without moving to far forward on the time scale. If anyone has conversation/topic suggestions I might consider adding them to the chapter to make it bigger (Mind you I'm extremely fussy so the topic would need to be brilliant). I've stuck a canon omake at the end to make up for it so it shouldn't be too bad.

I do not own any of the Fire Emblem games; they belong to Nintendo and their affiliates.

: :

: :

Chapter 6: Daughter of Divine

Lucina stepped out of the swirling light and quickly checked her surroundings. The barren rocky landscape was completely devoid of enemies and everyone that was supposed to be there had made it safely. Turning to the shorter light green haired woman that had stepped through the outrealm gate immediately after her, she picked up where their conversation had been left off before stepping through the gate.

"I still can't believe your sister just ditched us like that," she exclaimed.

Morgan shrugged, "What can I say. That warehouse we liberated from those bandits had an awful lot of stuff in it. She felt her cousin Anna needed help moving all that potential merchandise."

"That 'merchandise' as you and your relatives put it, was stolen and should be returned to its' rightful owners," lectured Lucina.

"We couldn't really afford to stay and redistribute it so what they do with it isn't really up to us. Besides, Sis is an Anna so she's an expert at outrealm navigation. They'll be done in a week and will link up with us in no time," Morgan replied.

"That's not the point Morgan," Lucina cried, "Her sister is missing. Our priority is finding Inigo, Owain and Severa. We've been traipsing through outrealms for a full year now trying to track them down. These outrealms are dangerous Morgan. We can't afford to detour or separate for things as trivial as money."

"Try telling that to my sister," Morgan retorted with a smirk.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your undoubtedly delightful conversation," interjected Laurent as he strolled up to them, "But I just finished the magical sync test and they are definitely in this inrealm. We finally found them, of course I can't pin down where those three are exactly but our search will soon be at a close."

"You really mean that?" gasped Morgan in delight.

"YAHOO!" shouted an energetic twin tailed pegasus rider, "That's great news! Lucina, I get first dibs on hitting our brother for disappearing without telling anyone OK!"

"What! Cynthia, the last thing we should do when we find Inigo is hit him," Lucina protested.

"Yeah, 'specially after I called first dibs on 'im six months ago," added the scary looking priest in the group.

"Oh poo. You remembered," pouted Cynthia.

"Damn right I do," replied Brady the war monk, "Someone in the family has to keep an eye on everybody because ya and Lucina certainly don't look after yaselves."

"Before this dissolves into another three way sibling argument can we please plan our next course of action," Laurent said exasperatedly, "Now based on the cold climate and the fact that north seems to get colder, I can safely conclude that we are in the northern hemisphere of this world and that we should proceed south to reach some form of civilisation. Either that or there is just a very large mountain range directly north of us which still doesn't change my recommended course of action. After we find people and get our bearings, we can find out what is going on in this world and establish where Inigo, Owain and Severa are likely to be."

"A good course of action," Lucina agreed, "Cynthia, take your pegasus and perform the usual advanced scouting party flight pattern. I will remind you again not to jump in and attack potentially hostile parties because you are supposed to come back and tell us so we can strike together."

"Yeah, yeah, don't play hero, I know," "Cynthia whined as she hopped on her mount and took off down the vague path, "A boring mission is a safe mission."

"Are you going to be okay with that new equipment Lucina?" asked Morgan.

"I should be fine. Thankyou for worrying though Morgan," answered Lucina "I'm just a little weirded out that of all the things we could have encountered in the outrealms . . . well I just don't get why I would have an official fan club. I mean, why would they like someone like me. I'm not that special, Robin and Dad did all the amazing stuff during the wars and against Grima."

"Can't complain about all the free stuff they gave us though. That Geirskogul spear they handed you is really something," Morgan shrugged.

"Mm," Lucina nodded, "And the wedding dress they asked me to try on was really nice although I don't know why you became so rude after I tried it on and kept getting rid of the refreshments they kept offering me."

Morgan chuckled, "I already told you, a manakete has a much better nose. All those lovely samples of food and drink were spiked and they had a wedding alter in the back room. Polite and generous they may have been but pure thoughted they were not. I can't have them taking advantage of our socially clueless leader now can I."

Lucina frowned but decided that it was pointless trying to argue with one of Robin's daughters. No one outside Robin's family ever managed to win an argument against them, at least not in the long run.

: :

: :

Several hours of travel later, the party of five stood at the edge of a clearing filled with hulking masked humanoids.

"They don't seem to be doing anything," Cynthia stipulated, "Just standing guard or milling around or what ever. This is the path to the outrealm gate but it just seems weird for someone to have these things just wait in the middle on nowhere. Perhaps their lost?"

Morgan straightened out her grandmaster robes and stepped forward, "Well, they're in the way and we can't exactly just attack them just because they so happened to occupy the very first choke point on our path. So I'll try to establish communications with them and see how things go from there. The group doesn't seem to be a threat but considering everyone has limit breaker we'd be hard pushed to find something that is."

"Their fascinating creatures. I'm not sure whether they are naturally this way or whether it is some kind of transformation. I feel dark magic but they don't appear to be undead so negotiation might work," hypothesized Laurent.

So Morgan approached the leading hulking green masked thing in a nonthreatening manner and opened her mouth to greet it. Before she could finish even the first sentence, the creature reared back and lurched forward, slamming it's massive fist directly into Morgan's face. A deafening shockwave was released that visibly pushed air and dust outwards before it seemed to be pulled inwards again and sent the monster flying back with a second deafening boom.

"Morgan, what were you thinking!?" Lucina yelled as she rushed forward, "You're supposed to dodge or block when some attacks you!"

"Why? It's not like that attack was going to do any damage. Letting my counter ability reflect the impact force is not only easier but gives me a better idea of how much damage they can handle," Morgan replied in a nonplussed fashion.

Lucina and Cynthia rushed past and over Morgan to slay the now violently aggressive hoard of monsters. Brady grabbed Morgan's face to check if anything was broken, "Ya know, just because you're a manakete doesn't mean ya can act like you're invincible."

Morgan just pouted, "It's best or long term planning if I understand their capabilities. I could tell the moment it pulled back it's fist that all that bulk doesn't mean much. Any Risen Berserker would overpower this lot easily."

"Yeah well a risen berserker can single handedly slaughter most town guards," Brady yapped back, "Just block and attack back. That should tell ya how strong they are. We never have this problem with people so why can't ya fight normally with monsters like these?"

"That's because people have weapons that would cut or poke holes in my clothing. Being poked with a sword is uncomfortable even if I'm past the point where it does any damage. Besides, attacking doesn't show me how much damage they can take, see look," said Morgan as she raised her arm and fired thoron into the horde of monsters.

The spear of lightning seared gaping holes through its' first five victims before badly burning a sixth. Cynthia then flew past and took that ones head off with her silver lance.

Laurent stepped up next to them with one hand glowing red and the other glowing purple, using the effects of hex and anathema to cripple the combat ability of the creatures nearby, "Less complaining, more fighting. These things definitely can't be reasoned with so disposing of them before they attack someone less capable then ourselves is the best course of action. Just remember that some of them might have unexpected abilities."

"These guys are easy," Cynthia cried over the din of battle, "Laurent, just because your father is called Frederick the wary doesn't mean you have to live up to that name."

It was at that moment that Cynthia rammed her spear into the helmet of one of the monster, causing it to twitch and promptly explode. Blue and red barriers shimmered to life around her but the impact still hurled her off her pegasus.

Laurent pushed his glasses up to catch the sunlight, "I think I'll stand by my father's wise words if you don't mind."

Lucina cut down the hulking giant between her and her sister using luna before rushing to Cynthia's side, "Sister, are you alright!?"

"Ugh, I'm fine," Cynthia grumbled as she picked herself off the ground, "Aegis and pavise took out most of the impact so just some wounded pride, that's all. To think I actually complained when Robin insisted we learn all these extra special skills before fighting Grima. Is Belfire ok?"

Said mount landed safely and nuzzled its' rider affectionately. Lucina fretted over her sister while Laurent and Morgan mopped up the last of the creatures with rexcalibur and thoron respectively.

"Well, wasn't that exciting," announced Morgan once they got moving again, "I think I've managed to identify what traits indicate exploding monsters. Of course father would have noticed before that happened all this traveling through the outrealms is sure to have helped me close the gap between us."

"I miss mum," Cynthia sighed, "Hey Luc' what do you think our parents are doing back in Ylisse?"

"Probably wondering what's taking so long to complete our search mission," Lucina replied, "That and cursing the paperwork that prevents them from coming to look for us."

The group chuckled as they walked south toward civilisation. Soon they would find the three that went missing two years ago. Soon they would wind up entangled in yet another war against a dragon. Soon said dragon would regret challenging the wielder of Geirskogul and Falchion, the great fang of Naga.

: :

: :

Canon Omake 1: Training camp with Frederick the wary

"Listen up men! Today is your first day or training camp," shouted Frederick as he marched back and forth in front of a platoon of hopeful soldiers with his perfect posture, "If you successfully complete this training you will be welcomed into the Ylissean army were you will be able to serve our glorious Exalt Chrom. It will be your duty to protect him and our people from bandits, risen and even potential intruders from the outrealms.

I know such a task may seem daunting but fear not. I as your training instructor have prepared a special regime to ensure that you are not only capable of but will excel at such a task. It is humbly named Frederick's fanatic fitness hour. You will undergo this exercise not once, not twice but seven times a day, seven says a week. Due to the large number of complaints I have received from the countless pansies that have dropped out of training camp I am now being extra generous with you lot and will allow a full TEN minutes to rest between sessions. After the third session you will have half an hour for lunch though I advise you eat lightly as many gorge themselves and throw it back up during the fourth session.

I can see doubt beginning to stir in some of your faces while I see arrogance in others. I can assure you that I am not exaggerating. I am also not your enemy despite what many of you will probably claim after the first day. I am not an unreasonable man so I will of course be demonstrating all the exercises with you in full. This is not the time or place for shortcuts. All you need to do is follow my lead and you will be fine. I will be watching all of you closely to establish your rank at graduation but Exalt Chrom himself has graciously said and I quote 'anyone who is capable of surviving this course is guaranteed to be a valuable member of our forces'. Do not insult our Exalts faith in you by slacking off just because you think you are guaranteed a job at the end off it.

Now today's fitness hours will consist of in order 60 push-ups, 60 sit ups, 60 bench presses, 60 chin-ups and a one mile run. Then you will do 60 laps of a nearby lake and climb 60 trees to retrieve 60 posters of our esteemed Exalt, which you will then distribute to specified locations around the city. After that you will sort yourself swiftly and efficiently into two teams, one black and one white. At a gravel road I will have specified earlier, I will expect each of you to obtain 60 pebbles each that match your teams colour knowing that there will be exactly 60 pebbles per person distributed evenly along the 60 metre stretch of road.

Failure to achieve any of the afore mentioned tasks within the given time will require you to do double that amount in the next hour and if you fail that you will be required to do double that amount and so forth. Unfortunately Grandmaster Robin has invoked workplace health and safety regulations which prevents me from carrying this amount over to the next day but I assure you despite the limitations imposed on Frederick's fanatic fitness hour, this training regime is the best in the country and should you succeed you will be among the best in the country. Let's get to it men!"


	7. Chapter 7: How to Rig a War

Hello I'm back, not that I was really gone in the first place. I spent last month giving my ultra sun game some TLC because I hadn't payed it as much attention as I should have. Still didn't get up to where I wanted but that's what happens when your doing things by the guidebook like I do. Catching castform is annoying.

I do not own any of the Fire Emblem games; they belong to Nintendo and their affiliates.

: :

: :

Chapter 7: How to Rig a War

Silver blearily opened his eyes to see an ornate wooden roof and the top portion of a Hoshidan paper wall, "You know, while I do enjoy normal sleep for once, I distinctly recall falling asleep in Nohr."

"Silver!" exclaimed Lily as her and Hinoka's heads moved into his field of vision.

"Hello Lily, I see you are well, although I am a little confused as to what's going on," Silver replied noting that his throat felt like sandpaper.

"We rescued you from those dastards," Hinoka beamed down at him.

Silver realised something about her position and had to hide a frown, "That's great I guess. Hinoka . . . "

"Yes?" grinned his older sister.

"Why is my head on your lap?" asked Silver.

Hinoka stiffened and looked away red faced, "I, uh, well, Lily said that you would be used to Nohrian pillows which are much thicker than anything we have so I thought this would make you more comfortable."

Deciding that wasn't significantly relevant, Silver coughed, "Um, thanks I suppose. Although I am surprised that Ryoma and the various nobles approved such a mission on such short notice."

Both his sisters shifted awkwardly.

"You didn't get permission did you?" he deadpanned.

"No, we didn't. Ryoma spent an hour yelling at us once we got back," Hinoka mumbled dejectedly.

Letting out a ragged sigh, Silver thought thing over, "Don't worry about it. Ryoma is just being protective and I don't really care about the opinion of the royal court. Although you didn't have to go to such lengths. Even if I was in Nohr we'd still be family and I'd try to work things towards an outcome of mutual peace."

Lily gave him a sad smile, "We couldn't leave you in Nohr, especially in the state you were in. I . . . I kind of told our siblings about, well . . . you know, Iago."

Silver's face broke into one of shock and empathy, "Oh Lily, you didn't need to do that. Telling everyone in Hoshido must have been really hard for you. I'm so sorry that you had to admit that for my sake. _*Cough_ * How did Corrin take the news."

He did not like the glance his sisters shared. Lily took a deep breath and looked him straight in the eye, "Silver, Corrin isn't in Hoshido. He and Azura disappeared during the battle."

Her brother's eyes dilated for an instant before he sat bolt upright, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE ISN'T IN HOSHIDO!"

Both girls grabbed and struggled to push him back down before he reopened his injuries. After a few moments he gave up on the futile endeavour and slumped panting.

"Damn it Azura!" he face palmed, "Why is it that the one time that we're playing for keeps is the one time you decide to be proactive."

"Why did you react that way Silver?!" Hinoka half shouted with her arms firmly locked on his shoulders, "You have a hole in your windpipe so you can't be moving around like that. Mikoto already ordered troops to look for brother and Azura so just take it easy and rest."

"I have to get to him," stated Silver emphatically.

"No Silver, you have to rest," Lily pouted, "People are already searching for them so you don't need to get so worked up about it."

"You don't understand. None of those people will find Corrin. I don't know how much time we have but I know it isn't very long," replied Silver as he turned his head to look around the room, "Where's my satchel . . . and my sword. I think I might have dropped my satchel during the attempted assassination but I know I had my sword at the border."

"You're not going anyway," said Lily with a cute attempt at looking intimidating, "If you really need to find him that badly then tell me where you think he is and I'll go with some reinforcements."

"No, that won't work," Silver answered distractedly, "I need to go personally to rescue him and the only people who are qualified enough for me to bring along are Nyx and Selena, neither of which are aligned with Hoshido. I can't risk anyone getting possessed and those two are the only ones I know that can block it."

Hinoka raised an eyebrow in annoyance, "What do you mean 'possessed', you're not making a lot of sense."

Silver frowned and looked at Lily, "You and Ryoma haven't told them yet? Why not? I could understand in Nohr but it's hardly a secret here."

Lily pouted, "You make it sound like we've had all the time in the world to talk things over while you've been asleep. I still have questions of my own that I need to ask you. Everything's been so hectic and some of your unexplained actions over the last week have been really scary. I know now that you were preparing for this but for a while you were acting like a different person."

"Hello, still in the dark here," Hinoka chimed in.

"I inherited mum's ability to see the future and told Xander and Ryoma about it on the battlefield," replied Silver as if he'd ask to pass the salt.

Hinoka blinked, "Ok, so you inherited mum's ability to see the future. I don't see what the big deal is."

"If only more people thought like you sister," sighed Silver contently, "Basically it means I know things that haven't happened yet and have had the opportunity in my dreams to ask questions about past events so that I know things that I shouldn't possibly know."

"So that relates to you doing something stupid to save Kamui how?" asked Hinoka.

"In my visions, if Kamui is alone and doesn't pick a side then he is dies by the end of the week and I've never been able to find the body so I don't know HOW he dies. That's why I need to go to where he is and it's too dangerous to bring anyone along," Silver explained.

Hinoka pursed her lips, "And you're not going to tell us where he is because you're scared we might get 'possessed'."

"Yes,"  
"Do you really expect me to believe such a bullshit excuse!?" Hinoka exploded, "If he is really in danger then tell us where he is so we can save him!"

Silver gave a defeated sigh, "Wish I could but there is stupidly strong nondisclosure magic involved with the location. Mum knows about the location too so maybe she can use some resources I never had access to. I suppose if I'm not allowed to leave the castle then that will have to do."

"I'm glad you finally understanding your situation," Hinoka nodded.

"You're plotting your escape aren't you?" deadpanned Lily.

"Damn, you're becoming more suspicious sister. That's good, it will help keep you alive," chuckled Silver before breaking into a coughing fit.

Hinoka glared at her brother for a bit for trying to trick her before relenting and grabbing a healing festal just to her right, "We'll station some ninja so in the mean time just rest and recuperate. We can get you something so you won't be bored and as she mentioned, Lily wants to ask you some things so focus on that for now, not the Kamui thing."

Silver let out a deep breath under the healing glow of the festal and fixed his piercing crystal gaze on Lily, "Yes, you wanted to ask me about my odd behaviour over the last week."

Lily nodded feeling suddenly nervous, "During that test in front of Garon, you were going to kill those two Hoshidans. Then after that you killed our bodyguard on the way to the border. You refused to say anything about it at the time but I'm hoping you might be willing to talk about it now. Those actions were needlessly cold and ruthless. I'd like to think that you haven't become that cold."

Silver nodded, "I suppose those would have been really disconcerting for you. An explanation for my behaviour is long overdue. During the test I had to pretend to be what Garon considered to be the ideal soldier. I needed to obtain the sword that Garon gave out as a prize so that I could destroy it. Clearly I failed on the second part because they either repaired the sword or had another one. I knew that you, Corrin and Rose would stop me from hurting anyone and that Leo would then bail all of you out. I absolutely hated doing it but I had to. If any of you wound up with that weapon then not only would you have raised a ruckus when I tried to destroy it but you would have suffered from crippling guilt if the weapon you had carried into Hoshido was responsible for, or nearly responsible for mum's death. Speaking of the ninja, KAZE, you can come out now!"

Kaze flickered into existence opposite Lily in the stereotypical ninja crouching bow stance, "Greetings Silver-sama, it appears my stealth needs more training."

Silver shook his head, "Not at all. I just knew that you would probably be keeping an eye on things. Now, I'm going to pre-emptively jump the crossbow here and assign you as Lily's retainer. I know I don't really have the authority yet but I know no one will object and she needs a permanent body guard sooner rather than later so I want to get it out of the way now."

Lily gaped at her brother's audacious lack of faith in her abilities while Kaze frowned, "I will put forth your suggestion with queen Mikoto as soon as appropriately possible. However I must ask: Why would your foresight make you choose me to protect your sister considering my past failure?"

"Hm, _*Cough*_ well you and the rest of the ninjas around here may have noticed that my sister can be a little . . . jittery around most men. However you seem to have this weird disarming vibe that makes women instantly like you. Regardless of what little you may thing of your own skills and qualifications; you are uniquely suited to be her retainer," answered Silver, "You are an indispensible person in the events to come Kaze, don't forget that. Lily will get very attached to you very quickly so under no circumstances are you allowed to die ok."

"I understand," said Kaze professionally, "then with your leave, I shall make the arrangements."

After Kaze vanished Lily puffed her cheeks out and lightly punched her brother's shoulder, "Why'd you have to say all that. I can handle myself . . . even if I would prefer Kaze as a retainer over someone else. You didn't have to make me out to be some helpless damsel."

"Lily, if being blunt can save me half an hour of dancing around a topic to approach it the socially correct way then that's what I'll do. Often taking that approach will put people outside their comfort zone but if they've lost their footing then that puts me in control of the situation. Saying outlandish things like I did when we first came to the bottomless canyon is a deliberate tactic of mine. Everyone in this world is too set in their ways. If you can take them out of context then it will become much easier to get what you want because they will no longer have precedence to rely upon," Silver explained.

Lily nodded, "I'll keep that in mind, now do you mind telling me why you poisoned and incinerated the body guard that Garon assigned to us?"

"The guy had orders to kill us or at least some of us," scowled Silver bluntly, "And after having dreams of him torturing every single member of my family, including myself, well lets just say I got sick of playing nice."

Lily sighed, "I figured you'd say something like that. Are you sure there wasn't any way he could have been redeemed?"

"No, absolutely not. Lily, you have to understand that while some people are intrinsically good, others are absolutely twisted. We can't save everyone and not everyone is worth saving. You have to decide what you want to and are capable of protecting and then protect it with absolutely everything you have. Nothing else outside of that really matters when it comes down to it," said Silver with a piercing gaze.

"Wise words brother," said Hinoka as she slammed her fist into her palm, "I certainly know that if I met this 'bodyguard' and knew what he was going to do to my family, I wouldn't hesitate to remove him."

Lily however shook her head, "I understand what you mean but I'm afraid I can't agree with it. I still believe there is hope for everyone and I won't abandon or give up on people just because it seams like more then I can handle. Maybe there are people who are truly nothing but wicked, that need to be put down for the good of all. But despite that I will not accept the second half of your philosophy.

I will save as many people as I can, whether they are important to me or not. Someone has to stand up for the weak, someone has to teach kindness to the strong. If everyone stands together instead of looking after themselves then won't this world be a much happier place. I may have chosen Hoshido but sometimes one must fight the people they care about in order to show them that what they are doing is wrong. Nohr doesn't have to resort to war to give its' people food. Garon is a greedy tyrant who needs to be taught a lesson. If the grandeur of the nobility is shared amongst the common people then it would have gone along way to fixing Nohr's problems. I will bring peace to Hoshido and Nohr and then we can share our light so that we can build a peaceful world together."

Nodding, Silver smiled at his twin, "I know that you don't see things the way I do and that's ok. Everyone is different and those differences allow each of us to solve problems that others can't. It is that variety that gives us strength. By all means go and try to save everybody. I will be there to save and pick you up when you've bitten off more then you can chew. Then you can try all over again. Ideals are like colours. Some match while others clash but there is no right or wrong answer. Now, moving on from all those emotionally sappy topics, I asked before but we got side tracked. Where's my stuff?"

Hinoka let out a groan of exasperation, "You're not going anywhere Silver, give it up."

Silver looked quizzically up at Hinoka, "I am entitled to have my personal possessions aren't I?"

Hinoka maintained eye contact for about two second before her face heated up and she abruptly pulled away, causing his head to hit the wooden floor. Ouch, what was that for? Then again Silver did occasionally recall Hinoka acting out like this but it had never led to anything significant so he hadn't put much thought into it. He had invested copious amounts of time learning about each and every member of whichever army he would potentially join so that he could help them and bring out their strengths but Hinoka had never given him a straight answer about these occasional out of character moments.

Granted she had occasionally hit him in his dreams when he broached the subject to much which seemed to be her fall back response to embarrassment. So he had long since concluded that it was just better to move on and respect his sister's privacy. It had never caused an issue on the battlefield or with planning so it wasn't important. He didn't need nor like knowing every little detail about everyone. So long as they survived physically and mentally, he'd be over the moon.

As such he ignored his two now fussing sisters and grabbed the thinner Hoshidan equivalent of a pillow that was near his bed, "Don't worry about it, I'm fine. Can someone please just tell me where my stuff is?"

"Uh, right," Hinoka stammered, still flustered from unintentionally dropping her brothers head onto the floor, "When we rescued you, Saizo and Kaze collected your clothes and armour so that you'd have something to where but I don't think they bothered to grab your sword. Can't we can just give you a kataana. I know that Lily stepped on and snapped her sword when she turned into a dragon so you can both learn how to use a kataana together."

Silver let out a sigh of defeat, which promptly induced more coughing, "I guess that will have to do. Personally I much prefer the Nohrian sword style over the parrying counter slash style that is required of the kataana but beggars can't be choosers. Now where's my satchel, it has my tomes so it's much more important."

Lily put a finger to her chin in thought, "I think one of mum's retainers picked it up right after I turned back into . . . a, uh . . . person again. She had purple hair if that helps."

"You let Orochi, one of the biggest gossips in the Hoshidan army, collect my personal satchel," deadpanned Silver with a mutinous gaze.

Lily raised her eyebrows and then broke into a mischievous grin, "Did that bag contain all your deepest darkest plans and secrets dear brother."

"No, I wasn't stupid enough to put anything incriminating or related to my ability in writing for exactly this reason," said Silver dismissively, "However, if mum sees some of the more dangerous things I have stored in there then I'll be in a lot of trouble."

Abruptly the door to the room slid open to reveal a frowning Yukimura, "Ah, Silver, it's good to see that you are awake. Your mother would like to see you . . . NOW."

"Dammit," Silver moaned.

: :

: :

A few minutes later Silver found himself in Queen Mikoto's room in front of his very grumpy mother. To her left was Reina looking amused and on her right was Orochi who looked slightly uncomfortable.

Propped up on expensive pillows as she was when talking to Ryoma, Mikoto glared at her son sitting crossed legged across from her with bandages from the waist up and an award winning poker face. She held up the now empty enchanted satchel that belonged to her son, "I'm not sure if you are aware but my retainer Orochi found your bag in the town square. She suggested to me that we go through it so that I could have a better understanding of my son and the things he would have been through in Nohr. I was less then thrilled with some of the things that she pulled out of the bag."

Silver didn't answer, his eyes snapping to her right to check the small pile of things in front of Orochi.

"I called you here so that we could go through each and every item and you could explain yourself for the more dubious amongst them," said Mikoto as she put down the bag and reached for the first few items, "Several dozen handmade smoke bombs, several vulneraries and elixirs. I have no problem with those but I do have a problem with the dozen or so shuriken that you have clearly pickpocketed from our ninja training cadets during your stay."

"To be fair, they are not going into battle for several years and since they are training in stealth, assassination and theft, it's their own fault that they didn't notice," said Silver with a completely straight face, "That and the other reasons being it would have been too suspicious if I had asked for a stack of shuriken during a supposed time of peace and stealing from the military supplies would have not only been detrimental but more noticeable then taking them from a bunch of thirteen year olds that would lose half of them in bushes anyway."

Mikoto scowled, "I don't care what they taught you in Nohr but in Hoshido we do not steal, especially from students. I'll have the training shuriken returned and you will be issued with a proper set if you would like to pursue that form of combat."

Silver nodded and she moved onto the next item: two large sealed bottles of expensive Nohrian wine, "Explain. Now."

"They're both poisoned. I had an arrangement with Leo's retainer, a man called Niles, to supply them to me when I arrived in Krakenburg. Since I was recognised as a Nohrian prince at the time, I wrote him a check for half a million gold out of the royal treasury to supply me with certain things I would need when I finally left the fortress as well as his silence on the matter," explained Silver in a professional fashion, "As for why I needed them, Garon assigned a criminal named Hans to escort us to the border and then try to dispose of us in some fashion. He would have caused lots of problems throughout the war and I was unable to beat him directly so poisoning him with wine was a practical and fairly obvious solution."

Mikoto gave an annoyed sigh of acknowledgement, "I see, do you still need these two for someone specific."

"There useful to keep in case but no, not particularly," answered Silver.

"Good, then I'll have them disposed off," Mikoto stated matter-of-factly.

"But-," said Silver only to be silenced when her mother raised a leather strap from the pile holding a full row of poison containing vials, "I see your point mother."

Next Mikoto picked up the small mallet, mortar and pestle, "These contain traces of the same magic that was in the assailants weapon. Ryoma mentioned that you tried to destroy it so I take it that these were the tools you used."

"That would be accurate. The sword was crystalline so I broke it up, ground it in to powder and buried it in a sealed urn that Niles supplied me. I am truly sorry that it did not work."

His mother gave him a brief smile, "You're not in trouble for these. I'm just going through all the items in your bag. However you are in trouble for this list that this 'Niles' gave you."

Mikoto put the items down and snatched an opened letter from the pile, "It contains a list of criminal underworld contacts throughout Nohr and information of how to bribe or blackmail them."

"Well, uh, that information could prove useful in life or death situations and I have been preparing for all the eventualities that appear in my visions," stammered Silver hurriedly.

"I don't care. I am your mother and I will not have you seeking out these kinds of unsavoury people. I thought you said Niles was the retainer of one of the Nohrian princes. If they have this kind of information then those people should be arrested. Now I am going to have this letter passed of to the appropriate Hoshidan authorities so that when the time comes we can put those people in prison. You will not see this letter again, is that clear."

"Yes mother," Silver nodded, deciding not to mention that he had already been able to memorize two thirds of its contents.

"Good, now tell me what this blue bauble is?" said Mikoto, "It has some kind of magic but Orochi and I have no idea what it does."

"Um, it's a toy. That's the best answer I can give you right now," shrugged Silver, "One of the attendants at the place where we were locked up gave it to me. It's some kind of puzzle and I'd rather you didn't brake or solve it for me."

Mikoto gave him a shrewd look that let Silver know that she knew he hadn't told her the full truth but decided not to press the matter as she then leaned over and picked up the stack of tomes, "Last thing, your choice of magical studies. I can tell that you are roughly a C rank magic user despite your knowledge for casting B and A rank magic. You have fimbulvetr, which I would assume is your main tome for combat but you also have the B rank ragnarok, which you don't have the sufficient reserves to be casting in combat. Based on what you did in the town square, I'm guessing you still do cast ragnorak along with these other tomes you have here despite the significant drain on your reserves and the toll on your body it would take."

"Only in emergencies, I assure you," Silver replied, "I have an affinity for ice so fimbulvetr is the strongest and most comfortable tome for me to use. Now before you suggest confiscating those tomes, I didn't really have access to a magical store so I've memorised and hand written the contents for all of them. If you take them away I am still capable of attempting and succeeding in casting those spells without the matching tome. I'm sure your aware of how much MORE draining that would be on my body."

Pressing her lips into a thin line at her son's stubbornly defiant attitude, she pulled a red, a green and a yellow tome out of the stack and spread them out in front of her, "I can read Nohrian and am somewhat familiar with the basics of how their tomes work. However Orochi and I could not make heads or tails out of your remaining books. They appear to be written in a variant of the Nohrian alphabet and the yellow one is much simpler than the other two. Several of the pages also appear to be scorched. Would you mind elaborating?"

"Not at all. During my visions I had the good fortune of bla- I mean befriending someone from another continent and this is the magic system they use. Unlike our magic system, which takes a toll on the caster, which makes them temporarily vulnerable, these tomes bear the weight of the magic themselves. The tome is slowly consumed and eventually useless but it allows for longer battling as long as the mage in question carries the necessary supplies.

I adopted and prefer this magic system because it doesn't leave me feeling ill and quite so exhausted after battles and it also has a lot more variety. The green and red tomes are rexcalibur, bolganone, which are B rank wind and fire tomes. Arcthunder is the c rank yellow tome. As you know, electricity is a lot harder and more dangerous to manipulate. In my dreams, whenever I've tried to cast the B rank lightning tome I wind up killing myself via electrocution. In fact I can barely cast arcthunder so I would use that last."

"Even before these two dark magic tomes that are also written in that foreign dialect," said Mikoto tersely.

Silver sighed, "Yes, I learned some dark magic and no, my Nohrian sibling did not teach me nor do they know about it. However nosferatu and mire are too valuable not to learn. You have to understand that I've been dreaming about these events for as long as I can remember. I've tried just about everything I'm morally willing to do and absolutely everything I can think of. Telling Ryoma and Xander on the battlefield was my last ditch, I have nothing left card. This war is way to difficult for one person to manage alone.

I will do whatever I can to protect those I care about and something as small as not learning dark magic because it is ethically frowned upon is not going to stop me. I have not learned torture magic if that's what your concerned about and I promise that I will use it ethically. My body has not been tempered for dark magic so at this point in time those spells are very difficult to cast. Despite that I still need them."

Mikoto gave a sigh of defeat, "Fine, I'll let you keep your tomes. Just tell me what the special advantages of the mire tome are since I'm going to assume the nosferatu is a less taxing version of the Nohrian one."

"That would be accurate," nodded Silver, "As for mire, well most battle spells have an effective range of 20 metres. Mire is effective from 20 to 100 metres. It's very hard to aim but well worth it."

The others in the room were taken by surprise before Orochi leaned forward and ripped a page out of the indicated mire tome.

"Hey," cried Silver.

"I'm sorry but, well that kind of range is too good to pass up," she excused, "If I can repurpose it so that it doesn't need dark magic then it could turn the tide of war."

The prince pouted at the loss of a full three days worth of transcribing while the queen picked up the last item: a white covered book with the title 'Silver's book of Spells' with the words Do not touch etched underneath it.

"Did you brake or pick the padlock because I'd like it back on the book afterwards if you don't mind," Silver requested casually.

"I've skimmed through this," stated Mikoto, ignoring her sons words, "I'll admit you are creative but I'm rather concerned at the number of extremely high level spells you've invented. You also had a nice little tally next to them for the number of times you got yourself killed in your dreams trying to cast them."

Silver face palmed. Of course his mother would be the one person to manage to look at the book and actually realise what the arbitrary tallies at the bottom of the page were for, "I need them. Each and every one of them is required for potential scenarios. If you take that book away from me I guarantee that family members won't survive the events to come."

"I know," said Mikoto quietly as she opened the book up to the page showing an elaborate barrier spell circle. Tracing her fingers over the markings and noting again the 47 tally marks at the bottom of the page, "That's what scares me the most. I'm pretty certain you only plan to use each of the larger spell once but the pain you experienced to learn them upsets me greatly. Do you know that the people you saved with this spell yesterday have started to call it 'Grand Divide'."

Silver looked away, "Doesn't matter what it's called. I made it strong enough and fast enough to keep you alive and it worked. That's all that I care about."

"But what about you!" yelled Mikoto, suddenly on the verge of tears, "It's clear to me from reading this book that you are not particularly concerned with your own safety. Your extremely cautious and afraid to trust the wrong people but your own physical health barely even registers to you. You've had so many visions and have gotten so used to dying that you're no longer concerned with your own survival. You've been desensitised to it and have deliberately trained yourself not to care so you can go just that step further or perform that thing that's just a bit riskier.

I only just got you back. I don't want you attempting magic like this just because you know that you will probably survive it. This stuff is dangerous. I know you have plans upon plans in your head but please, please make sure your survival is a major aspect of them. I don't want you to sacrifice yourself so that everyone else can be happy because they won't be. Get someone to assist you when casting these spells; you're not alone in this anymore. It's okay to ask for help."

"I'll keep all that in mind, although I feel it would be more appropriate to tell that to Azura before she sings herself into bubbles," replied Silver.

Mikoto's hands clenched, "I wasn't aware that her mother had taught her that particular aria. I suppose we'll just have to deal with that later. I'll have your things packed back into this bag and returned to you by sundown. Is there anything else I can do to make your recovery easier?"

Silver's posture shifted from formal to more relaxed and slightly nervous, "Two things actually. First, now that the first day of my visions has transpired and I know where different people are, I'd like to make more concrete plans. Memorising things is fine and all but I'd love to be able to write it down now that I'm no longer at risk of ending up in Garon's dungeons. With diagrams and so on, I can consult more senior strategist and prepare instructions for different people so they will be prepared for future events. So, if it's not to much to ask, could I have a very large quantity of loose sheet writing material and some string to bundle things together?"

Mikoto nodded with a smile. Letting him write things down would also keep him put for a while so that his wounds could heal.

"The second thing is . . . well," Silver mumbled, "Why did Takumi shoot me? I've gone over it in my head a few times since I woke up. I don't really know what I did wrong? Does he hate me? What did I do? I really care about all my brothers and sisters and the idea that one of them might . . . might . . . a-actually hate me that much is really upsetting."

Mikoto deflated, "I'm afraid it's a just one of those things you will have to give more time. Both of you have trouble trusting others and he did something in the heat of the moment as a result. I know that his misgivings will pass but he needs time to adjust. You haven't done anything wrong, it's just . . . well even if he won't admit it he can be intimidated rather easily. You on the other hand usually present yourself as someone who is completely in control of the situation and can handle anything. I know that you don't actually like all the attention but he doesn't really know that yet so with all the big things that happened, I think he just got overwhelmed and lashed out at the only person that wasn't panicked."

Silver gave his mother a deadpan expression that showed he didn't buy her roundabout answer. Despite that he was excused without any further problems and slept in his room for hours. When he woke, he had some of that had been left for him and started on the paper and ink brush kit that had been delivered while he had slept.

: :

: :

In the very early hours of the next day before dawn Silver finished tying the string knots around the two stacks of paper and put one into his satchel. He was tired but he had had a lot of sleep earlier so he didn't NEED it now. There were more important things to do, such as saving his brother. Double checking his things one last time, he quietly cast sleeping hexes to incapacitate the ninja that were keeping guard on him. Honestly, the lack of information Hoshido and Nohr had about their counterpart was disgraceful. The fact that his four guards didn't realise what he was doing until three of them were asleep was just depressing.

Not all, in fact most magic did not require a tome or doing flamboyant gestures. But sadly that's what everyone in Hoshido and most Nohrian civilians thought was required for magic. Tomes were really only needed for the force based spells that were the bread and butter of war. Just something to give it an extra kick and speed the process up. Most magic was alteration not force. All the curses that made dark mages and sorcerers notorious did not come in tomes. They did not use them in battle either. Why use an alteration spell to give someone buckteeth or make them quack when you could use a force based spell to cut them (and a dozen other people) in half.

Moving on from his thoughts, Silver shunshined out of his room and carefully made his way to the lake in the royal garden where Azura usually sang. In battle he preferred a sword and sorcery battle style focussing mainly on the magic but one couldn't deny just how many uses ninjutsu had, especially outside of battle. Hopefully Lily would read the note he had left and wouldn't be too upset with him for prematurely ditching Hoshido. However, even if this wasn't the result he had wanted when he had spoken to Ryoma and Xander, it did present a unique opportunity. Normally one, if not both his brothers disowned him (and Corrin) but for once, since the decision process was interrupted, he was in a unique position to play middleman. Both still saw him and Corrin as family so they could openly help both sides without mistrust.

Lily could give the instructions he had left in the castle to Yukimura and if he could get the second bundle to Leo then he would essentially have dictated the tactics and strategy of both sides to minimize casualties and ensure both kingdoms came out relatively intact. Then he and Corrin could bounce between and slowly pull both sides together while gathering resources, allies and eliminating potential threats. But first things first: saving Corrin from Valla because his own actions had prevented Gunter from being there to assist him in escaping.

Now at the lake, Silver took a deep breath. Azura had done this all the time while being a secretive little know it all so it couldn't be that hard. He had practiced and had forced Azura to teach him how to make the jump through the rift at the bottom of the lake. But the dream only had a 95 to 98 percent level of realism so there was a slight chance he would end up stranded at the bottom of the lake while injured. Distances were also weird and much smaller in Valla so hopefully Corrin wouldn't have wandered too far from his initial entry point. The guards should have noticed he was missing by now but he doubted they would search in a secure sealed off area of the royal garden as oppose to inside the castle or the exits into town. Well, bottoms up!

: :

: :

Yay, I'm not dead. And I'm in Valla. Now, when in weirdo land, do as the weirdos do. So for Valla that means throwing conventional logic out the window and using my rexcalibur tome to launch me from one floating island to the next. Hopefully that will mean I can find them within a few hours but it will probably deplete rexcalibur and I don't have the resources to write another one.

: :

: :

Somewhere in Valla, many hours later

After two nights in Valla, the surreal scenery had lost its' appeal and Corrin now hated the place. It didn't help that this morning was looking like it would be exactly the same as yesterday. In other words a full day of nonstop fighting against the increasingly stronger forces of Valla and all three of them were running on fumes. The horrific nightmares weren't helping him either but he tried not to bring their morale down even further.

"Corrin," Felicia called as he cut down another cavalier, "On the next island over I think I see something! There's someone else fighting I think."

Azura turned to look, "Yes, I can definitely see something that way. This island is higher so we should be able to jump across."

Taking a few seconds to break through the encirclement with their renewed energy, the trio ran to the ledge and leapt epically across the gap. The drop from their island to the next but with the weird gravity between islands, they managed to land without breaking or fracturing any bones. Through the flickering purple of invisible soldiers, Corrin saw a face he was starting to doubt that he would ever be able to see again.

"SILVER!" shouted Corrin jubilantly as he broke into a sprint.

"Corrin? Thank heavens, I'm nearly out of mana," gasped Silver as he sidestepped an invisible oni savage, "I rushed to find you as soon as I could. You really scared me when I found out you came here."

The quantity and quality of troops on this island were much lower than the ones that Corrin had just been fighting prior (since they had been steadily increasing in difficulty the longer they were in Valla) so without too much difficulty they were able to cut their way to Silver.

"Do you have a plan," asked Corrin as he immediately went back to back with his brother.

"Funnily enough, this spot is conveniently a dragon's vein," Silver panted, "I've been rushing through this place as fast as I could too find you and got a bit reckless with my reserves. As such I couldn't activate it but it looks like your exhaustion is just physical so you should be fine. Listen closely, I know Xander already taught us how too tap into them but I want you to do a little extra.

If you trigger it with your bloodline then it will be un-typed. The result will always be in your favour but if you combine it with a bit of your mana then it will become more unique to you and easier to manipulate the result. By default this will become a healing zone but I want you to use it offensively. You have an earth affinity, which unfortunately doesn't have any tomes but it will allow you to turn the area around us into stalagmites. Anyone in our family can technically do this but it will be significantly easier for you to pull off. Can you do this?"

Corrin nodded, "I'll try my very best."

As Azura moved in front of him to provide a bit of extra cover, Corrin crouched and placed his palm on the ground, splaying his fingers. He could feel the draconic energy within him begin to thrum in resonance with the bottleneck of natural energy below him. Letting it flow out from his hand and mix he then focused a bit harder to release some of his mana through his finder tips. After Silver's natural grasp and preference towards magical arts as a child, Leo had gotten excited and begun teaching Lily, Rose and himself the basics of magic. None of them really made it far enough to cast with a tome since children under ten and hard study went together as well as oil and water but he remembered how to channel mana well enough.

When the natural energy beneath him stiffened and gained a rough texture Corrin looked up at Silver, "Ok I've got it. How do I release the energy?"

"Think jagged. Compress it down until it's read to burst and then release it outwards. Emphasis on outwards or we'll be hit as well," said Silver as he snapped his fingers and caused two frozen enemies to shatter into pieces.

Corrin did as he was told and forced the energy inwards, "HRRRAAAAAAAGGGGHHHHHH!"

CRACK

Letting the energy out all at once, the ground splintered as a hundred stone spikes ripped through the surface and skewered all the enemies around them.

Corrin's jaw dropped, "Did I really just . . . ?"

Silver grinned and hooked his arm under his brother's shoulder to hoist him his feet, "Now you know why the royal families rule has never been contested brother."

"But, but . . . this kind of damage is just unreal," Corrin stammered, "I must have just defeated 20 soldiers with that."

"Nah, 30 by the looks of it," Silver snorted dismissively, "Besides, this is nothing. Our older siblings use this on the battlefield all the time to cause rockslides and miniature floods that can kill several platoons at a time. What Lily will be able to do with it in a few weeks time however is just freaking scary. Now come here."

Corrin then had the air squeezed out of him by Silver's sudden shaky hug, "Huh?"

"I thought I told you to listen closely to what I said two days ago," whispered his brother in a ragged voice, "I was so scared I wouldn't see you again."

Corrin smiled and gently patted Silver on the back, "I missed you too."

Silver then released his brother and took a step back to check his tome and armour, "Right, well I think we should be going. I passed an exit a short distance from here so we'll be able to leave quickly. I'll remind you that we cannot mention Valla or knowingly mention Anankos outside his territory so be very careful with your words."

With that, the four people quickly made their way through the stone spikes and towards freedom.

: :

: :

Marching out of a random cave into a lush grass meadow, Corrin stretched under the nostalgic warmth of the afternoon sun. Flopping back against the grass, he looked up at the clouds and thought about how people took such wondrous things for granted. He made a promise to himself to never do such a thing again.

Silver however couldn't care less about the weather and stretched his hand out in front of him. With a quick chant, mana seeped out of his hand to flow through the air behind it as he moved his hand back and forth. The fluid like blue energy hung in the air, tinting everything he saw through it. More specifically, the three bright auras of his companions that were now visible through the 'liquid lens', "Good, it appears that none of you were possessed. Incompatibility I'd assume but a blessing none the less."

Once that was done, Silver stooped mid stride, grabbed Corrin by the back of his collar and then began to drag him away from the cave entrance.

"Brother, what the hell are you doing," Corrin squawked as he quickly go too his feet.

"We can't rest here, obviously. This is the enemy's front door. Let's put a good 200 metres between us and this place then I can show you where we will rest."

Corrin and Felicia grumbled while Azura gave a nod of agreement. Once they had gone as far as Silver thought was necessary, he stopped and rummaged through his satchel for the blue orb that his mother had asked him about yesterday.

"Now Corrin, I have an important gift for you. This object is what we would call a special anchor," he explained to his brother as we held the ball aloft, "Lilith gave it to me after I pestered her for a good few years. It connects to a place in the astral realm that would normally only be accessible via the dragon's gate. That place is going to be your stronghold."

Corrin just stared at the glass ball sceptically, "If I didn't know better, I'd say you were as batty as Azura sounded earlier."

"Well, I understand that since technically I've never used it but Lilith can go back and forth freely," shrugged Silver, "Anyway, the reason I haven't been to the castle on the other side is because I decided that the spatial anchor needed an extra level of security in case it got stolen. I didn't know how the events of two days ago would turn out so I didn't know who would be using it. The security layer is essentially a blood recognition spell. Once you put a few drops of blood from one of the convenient cuts you currently have, you will be the only one that can activate the orb and transport people to 'your castle'. Following so far?"

"I guess but why do you want me to have it?" Corrin asked, "wouldn't you be better?"

"Uh, no, definitely not. From my point of view I'm giving you the harder job but it's much better this way. I'm much better moving behind the scenes and acting as an advisor. You, Rose and Lily all have way more charisma then I do. You're all leaders. I'm . . . not really one for speeches. I can talk and I've become splendid at negotiating but I don't really have that vibe. It's too stressful for me," sighed Silver, "But you, you are or will be a natural at it. Everyone automatically likes you or at least everyone with at least half a moral compass does at any rate.

I know these last few day have been overwhelming and more challenging then anything you have gone through but the yato chose you for a reason. It might seem like I know everything but I don't. The information I have in my head and the preparations I've made will become less useful with each passing day. All three of you will soon overtake me in battle prowess once you get some first hand experience.

You and only you have the qualities to bring us all together. People WILL follow you. I can only recruit them if I've spent months, possibly even years, figuring out how they think. This place, it's big enough for a small army. Lilith has been building the necessary facilities under my instruction for years. It will be your safe place to rest, your personal stronghold for you and the people that choose follow you."

Corrin shook his head, "You're putting a lot of pressure on me. Don't you mean us? You are making it sound like you won't be here to help me bring our families together."

Silver coughed and swayed reminding Corrin that he must still be recovering from his injuries. He moved to support his brother but Silver just pushed the orb into his hands instead, "Let's keep talking after we're on the other side. These matters are somewhat delicate and I'm fairly paranoid."

Looking down at the spherical blue crystal, Corrin was amazed at how beautiful it was. Wiping a bit of blood from a cut on his arm, he took a deep breath. Here goes nothing. Placing his thumb on the orb it flickered red and then everything turned white.

When his vision cleared, he, Silver, Azura and Felicia were standing on a paved path lined with sakura trees. The sky above was similar to Valla's haze of colour but it had an occasional cloud and seemed thinner with a sun shining through it. To one side, the path led to an ornate gate while the other led to a small castle. Standing before them, between the group and the castle was Lilith who curtsied.

"Lord Corrin and Silver. It's good to finally see you here. I was getting worried," smiled Lilith.

"I apologise, there were complications as usual," said Silver.

"I-er, you know what, Silver didn't really explain things all that well yet," Corrin flummoxed, "Why ARE you here Lilith? You seemed to have been involved with Silver's plan before any of us."

Silver leaned on Corrin partly to help him stand up and whispered in his ear, "If you can keep this secret, she's actually our half sister from our fathers side."

"W-W-WHAT!" recoiled Corrin.

"Keep it quiet, it causes all kinds of meaningless political problems if our Nohrian of Hoshidan siblings find out," Silver grumbled, "Lilith doesn't mind so long as she can stay close to us. As for why she was pretending to be our maid, well it's not my job to divulge everyone's personal secrets so she will tell you when she thinks you're ready."

Lilith put her hand over her mouth and giggled, "When Silver realised who I was, he insisted I stop calling him lord. Would you like that to lord Corrin?"

"I-uh yeah," Corrin replied in a daze.

"Anyway, under normal circumstances Lilith sacrifices herself to save us at the bottomless canyon and loses her ability to stay with us so I spent some time reworking and planning what would happen at the bottomless canyon so that Lilith would be fine and we wouldn't lose Gunter either. I persuaded Lilith to let me handle the events and let me tell you it took me along time to get her trust back at the fortress. Once I had it I started making plans with her in regards to her ability to connect with this place," said Silver as he sat down and resumed his explanation, "This is all thanks to her and her hard work so make sure you show her your appreciation later but first things first. The orb is to stay on your person at all times. No exceptions.

When you're in the main world you can take it with you wherever you go and use it to come straight here. However when you are here it creates a small spatial rift at your real world location. This rift is your anchor back to the main world and keeps the time ratio at one to one so it is absolutely necessary. On the other hand it is also a risk. When you are on this side, the doorway between worlds is open and that rift cannot be moved in the real world. That means allies can come in and out to scout and collect supplies but it also means that enemies that find it can invade here too."

Corrin nodded and looked down at the crystal orb again with renewed seriousness.

"Good to see you understand," nodded Silver, "This means that travel will still have to be done on the real world but we do have the advantage that people other than yourself can stay on this side while you're traveling in the real world. Trust me when I say that it is a god save in regards to injured soldiers. However, while the orb is in the real world, it will become much heavier for each person bar Lilith who stays on this side. I do not want you volunteering to carry a forty kilogram ball around simply because your troops are too lazy to walk between settlements. Lastly, do not use this factor to make a cannonball. I must stress that this orb is crystal and will still brake under sufficient force, leaving people including Lilith stranded."

"Is that everything?" asked Corrin.

"Just about. Lilith can cover anything I may have forgotten later," mumbled Silver as he scooted over and leaned against a sakura tree, "Explore a bit, get her to give you a tour. We should all stay here for the night so I'm going to take a quick nap."

Corrin fidgeted with excitement as he looked around at the smaller buildings visible through the row of sakura trees. Still one thing still bothered him, "You still didn't answer my question before we came here. Then I'll go explore the shop stalls."

"Damn, I forgot about that. Mana exhaustion must be getting to me," groaned Silver, "Also, they're not shops. Why the hell would we sell stuff to our own troops? The small buildings are just different facilities that will be useful in making stuff or helping morale. Don't know which ones which, since this is my first time here too. *Yawn* While you lead the army, it will be more time efficient for me to do things separately. Every day we take is another that people die at war and I can travel much faster on my own anyway. After we parted ways Lily rescued me from the Nohrian camp but I'd already promised Leo to give him information regarding future events.

I've left instructions for Lily but I'm going to ask you deliver the second set to Leo for me. Oh, after you stop by a village south of here and rescue a girl called Mozu from faceless. Once you do that and find Leo, it will let him know that both of us are still friendly with Nohr and that I kept my promise. Those instructions will also include further instructions for your party, which he will explain once you find him. While you're doing that, I will go north to intercept a rogue element. They're not hostile but can cause a lot of havoc if left unchecked. That group is more likely to comply if I don't have a platoon of soldiers with me. That's the plan at the moment and you will learn more later. Right now I NEED rest. We'll part in the morning but I promise I'll link up with you as soon as I've handled things on my end."

"But-" Corrin protested.

"That's what we'll be doing. Good night Corrin," replied Silver sternly through closed eyes.

Corrin sighed and decided to follow Lilith and the others for a tour around 'his' new castle. His brother was right. At the moment the first thing they all needed was rest. The rest he could ask more about later.


	8. Chapter 8: Cold Consequences

May I present another chapter. Nothing much to say in this authors note actually and it feels strange.

I do not own any of the Fire Emblem games; they belong to Nintendo and their affiliates.

: :

: :

Chapter 8: Cold Consequences

In the dark, squelchy marshes of Nohr, Rose found herself trudging knee deep through the disgusting slime, iron sword in hand.

"It's not fair," she grumbled, "First the stupid ninjas, then the stupid not siblings, then some stupid assassins and then extra stupid Takumi. Now father think's I'm worthless and this stupid, stupid swamp stinks, my feet feel gross and I can feel leeches on my legs. What could possibly make this day any worse?"

Ask and the Cosmos shall provide. With a heave, the mud before the dragon princess swelled and burst with a gurgling growl to reveal a seething faceless.

"I really asked for that one didn't I," Rose deadpanned with a twitching eyebrow

The faceless bellowed and took a wild swing at her as more of the things rose out of the mud ahead. Did the Nohrian military _really_ feel it was necessary to booby-trap random places of no strategic value.

"You know what, fine," Rose snarled as she stepped back to avoid the blow, "I need something to stab anyway."

The faceless mindlessly threw its' fist forward in a direct punch only to have Rose plunge her sword downward into it. Recoiling with a bellow of barely registered pain, Rose hung onto her sword as the monster pulled her legs free from the mud. With a twitch of her muscles, the princess flipped forward using her wrists as the pivot point and landed her feet on the massive elbow. The beast was too stupid to comprehend her actions as she continued in one smooth motion to heave her sword out and flipped forward again to plunge her sword into its' shoulder. Roaring in more surprise pain, the faceless' arm dropped to the vertical position as it swung it's other arm in a savage attempt to punch the thorn in its' shoulder. In slow motion, as her 'arm' footing dropped down, Rose dropped her body with it, using her sword handle as a pivot to swing her body up behind the faceless and wrap her legs around its' neck.

"I wonder why the Hoshidans have such trouble with these stupid things anyway," Rose smiled mischievously as she sat up and 'rode' the faceless as it flailed wildly to hit it's now vanished target, "Still, as much as I'd love to sit behind your head and trick you into carrying me across the swamp, I'm not going to get any stronger by doing so and your friends have definitely noticed the extra few feet above your head."

Extracting her sword from its' shoulder and decapitating the faceless, Rose positioned herself so that she was on top of it as the lifeless body fell into the mud with a splat. Now she would have a temporary island platform to manoeuvre on while three more faceless loomed around her.

"Come here you big lugs. You're going to be the first stepping stones in the legend of Rose, the great warrior princess of Nohr," she shouted as the monsters commenced her attack. She ducked and sidestepped, dealing small cuts as she waited for an opening as she continued to vent at her audience, "So what if I don't have a fancy sword. I'm still better at using one then Corrin ever was. Ok, so maybe I'm no Xander but I'll get there eventually."

When one of the faceless did a low swipe she took advantage of her elevated platform to jump, pulling her legs up and landing on its' wrist. With balance worthy of an acrobat, Rose darted up the arm and rammed her sword into the face of its' rusted metal helmet. The monster keeled over instantly providing a new platform to stand on as the last one began to sink below the surface of the bog.

"If the sword doesn't think I'm worthy of it, FINE, I'll just get strong enough to MAKE the Yato acknowledge me. Now that I think about it, Xander has a legendary sword too. And my darling wonderful big brother Xander's sword is way cooler," pouted Rose as her rant continued, "Which means, if Xander's sword is better then Corrin's sword it would have higher standards, then by the time I reach Xander's level I'll definitely be worthy of Yato. Hmm, Thanks for that guys, you really helped."

With that she ducked under the second faceless' guard and pierced it dead centre at the top of its' chest at an upward angle so that her sword went into the base of its' skull.

"Talentless lump of muscle, you're an embarrassment to our forces," she grumbled.

It was at that moment that the 'talentless lump of muscle' exploded.

Rose was thrown backwards at an impressive speed and collided with a thick tree with a crunch of wood and a definite cracking sound in her ribs. Slowly, the princess slid down the tree trunk as her vision spun wildly. The last remaining faceless trudged out of the mud and onto the firmer ground to loom over her. Muscles ached, refusing to move an inch and the loud ringing in her ears blotted out all sound as the faceless silently pulled back its' massive fist. Was this how she was going to die? Just like that from a mistake she couldn't possibly have seen coming. Everything slowed as she processed her surroundings. Her sword was buried in the ground three metres away and there was no one else around. Her legs wouldn't move and the faceless certainly wasn't going to miss. The unfairness of it all screamed at her. She was going to die to a stupid no name faceless all alone in a god forsaken place.

Hell No.

The giant green fist rushed forward. So she caught it. In her now equally massive black clawed left hand. She blinked as her brain caught up with what up she'd just done. When it did Rose grinned savagely, her canines more pronounced and her eyes having narrowed to slits. Slowly, oh so slowly she squeezed her hand and watched the faceless twitch and spasm. The perpetual ringing in her ears muting the sound of braking bones as her jaw like hand crushed its' fist.

Following only instinct as that wonderful thing called adrenaline rushed through her veins, Rose used her monstrous hand to pull herself up and thrust her right hand forward at her opponents face. Grey coils seemed to wrap around it as her hand lengthened and narrowed into a spear that pierced straight through the faceless' head. Forcefully extracting her arm with a spurt of blood, Rose let the thing keel over.

Now that the enemy was dead, the adrenaline rapidly drained out of her leaving hollow aching exhaustion in its wake. Wobbling unsteady legs quickly folded underneath her and she stared in numb shock at her slowly rehumanizing arms. Flashes of the destruction she caused last time she transformed flashed through her mind. The reaction had come so naturally and abruptly. One moment she was going to die and in the next she regarded her opponent as nothing more then a chew toy. She was a monster. Both she and her sister were literally cold blooded scaly killers in pretty human skin.

No. She couldn't think like that. Even if she had been one for those few seconds she had to control it. As much as Rose wanted to forget what happened a few days ago and pretend that her dragonstone would prevent it from ever happening again her-. She swallowed. Her _ability_ was the ONLY reason why she was alive right now. She had to learn how to control it, not just for her own sake but also for the safety of everyone around her. Rose was sick and tired of being protected and coddled by half the people in her life. It was time to stand on her own two feet and have people depend on her for a change. If she feared her draconic bloodline then she would just have to turn her weakness it into a strength. It was the Nohrian way after all.

"M-milady?" came a familiar voice.

Rose turned her head to see a shell shocked Jakob and a disgruntled looking Gunter on horseback. She tried numbly to smile at them but only coughed blood instead. Jakob immediately snapped out of his trance and rushed to her staff in hand.

"I was going to lecture Jakob on the foolishness of running ahead in this dark swamp filled forest," grunted Gunter, "but it appears to have been fortuitous. I'm not sure how well your sister princess Elise would react to seeing such a feral and savage expression on your face lady Rose."

"What, I don't . . ." said Rose as Jakob helped her to her feet.

"Prince Xander gave us permission to pursue you and just as well too I might add," Gunter explained.

The sound of galloping announced Elise's arrival, "OLD GUY! WAIT UP! Hey Sis, your retainers don't play fair."

"It's good to see you too Elise," sighed Rose as she lightly swatted Jakob's attempts to comb her hair now that he had finished healing her fractured rib and bruises.

"Once Effie and Arthur catch up we will advance together in a CONTROLLED and orderly fashion," Gunter stated, "I don't want any more mishaps or close calls."

: :

: :

Many hours later as the party successfully made their way out of the Woods of the Forlorn, a pair of eyes watched them go.

"Hmm, it seems that once Gunter and the two healers showed up, the faceless that I so carefully placed didn't stand a chance. They were so close too," Iago muttered, "Still, I suppose that ability of hers is rather . . . _fascinating._ "

: :

: :

The next day found Rose's small party traipsing through the bitter cold snow towards the ice tribe village.

"Keep together now! I don't want to have to explain again why running on ahead and getting separated is the worst possible thing you can do in this climate," shouted Gunter.

Jakob muttered under his breath while Elise pouted, both having been bonked on the head by Gunter's spear just ten minutes prior for trying to do exactly that.

"H-h-how c-can it possib-ibly b-be so f-freezing?" said Rose with chattering teeth.

Gunter reached into his saddle bag and threw _another_ bear hide blanket on Rose's head and asked, "Are you finally reconsidering your childhood oath to never wear shoes?"

"N-NEVER," stuttered Rose, "I-I just d-don't unders-stand why it's s-so cold. I grew u-up in an i-icy fort-tress. I sh-should be used t-to this."

Gunter made a grunt of acknowledgement before continuing, "I've been to the ice tribe before on business for king Garon. If anything it should be colder. Something's not right. They usually make the environment colder when intruders approach but it's warmer then normal. Ah! I can see the village up ahead now. Be on guard everyone and remember: we don't need to fight everyone, we simply need to take out the ring leader and the rest will fall in line!"

"H-how can you p-possibly call t-this warmer then n-normal," muttered Rose derisively as the group sped up to reach shelter.

As they entered the outskirts to the village everyone noted that Gunter had been correct. The place was deserted. Houses had been locked tightly shut and stables that should have contained horses were empty. After a while they broke into one of the houses but found no one.

"What the devil is going on?" whispered Effie.

"It's almost as if they knew we were coming," Arthur proclaimed.

Jakob stroked his chin, "No, I don't think the whole village would flee for a group as paltry as ourselves. Something else foul is afoot."

When they reached the heart of the village, Rose found quite the surprise waiting for her. In front of the largest house in a deckchair sat Flora casually reading a long letter as if nothing was wrong.

"W-what? Flora! What's going on?" sputtered Rose.

Her maid looked up at her, "Oh hi Rose. I've been expecting you."

"Why are you here!" Rose ordered.

"I live here," replied Flora with a completely straight face.

"No, you live at the Northern Fortress where you are supposed to be," countered Rose.

"No, I was held as a political captive at the Northern Fortress. My home is here!" said Flora tersely.

"Fine," Rose growled, "Where is the rest of the village?"

Flora ignored her question, "You know, I was hoping Silver would be with you. I wanted to ask him some questions but it seems that won't be happening."

The dragon princess pursed her lips, "And why, exactly, would you want to talk to my brother?"

"Do you know what this is?" Flora asked instead, indicating the letter in her hands.

Rose's eyes narrowed on the parchment, "If it's what I'm starting to suspect it is then I'm going to strangle him for telling someone outside the family about his ability before telling his own twin siblings."

Flora gave a small victorious smirk, "So he does have the ability to see the future. The letter hinted strongly that he could but there was nothing definitive."

Rose clenched her fists, "Flora, give me the letter."

"No, I don't think I will," said Flora smugly.

"You are a servant of the royal house! I ORDER you to give me that letter," shouted Rose.

Flora stood and elegantly curtsied, "As the princess of the ice tribe I politely decline your _request_."

"P-princess!" Rose gawked, "What on earth are you talking about?"

The self proclaimed ice princess raised an eyebrow, "Lily figured it out when she was eight. Did she not tell you?"

Rose stopped and took a deep breath to calm herself. She was better than this and didn't have hot air to waste in this cold place, "It doesn't matter. As a vassal state of Nohr you will obey your liege. Now tell me: where are the rest of the villagers and what exactly did Silver write to you about."

"Why? So you can subjugate them. I know that's why you are here," said Flora indignantly.

"Please Flora. I still consider you a close friend and confidant. We can do this the easy polite way or the hard and very painful way," replied Rose.

The others, who had been silently watching the argument, brandished their weapons.

"Do you really think it will be that easy," Flora snapped.

"We outnumber you six to one," Rose deadpanned.

Flora shrugged and slowly upturned a hand causing six long sharp icicles to rise out of the snow, "I have the home field advantage."

"You'd dare raise your hand against lady Rose," Jakob shouted.

Flora took a long hard look at Jakob before huffing and letting the icicles drop to the ground. She sat back down and crossed her arms, "Fine, we'll talk. It's not as if you can stop my father now anyway."

Rose let out a sigh of relief, "Good. Now can you hand over the letter."

"The rest of the documents are in my fathers possession. What I have here is nothing more then Silver's opening appeal to request my cooperation. As such I think I'll hold onto it since it holds nothing of value to you. Your brother can read people surprisingly well and offered advise on a few of my . . . personal insecurities that I'd rather not divulge to you," Flora replied.

"He blackmailed you?" enquired Rose.

"Not really. It was more . . . letting me know he knew more then he seemed," shrugged Flora, "Some of the other pages however did contain closely guarded tribe secrets that he should have never known about. They also contained information about Garon's upcoming plans for my village and that you would be coming here, possibly with your brothers in tow."

Rose gritted her teeth. So that meant that, had Takumi not interfered, both Silver and Corrin would be standing along side her right now. She was definitely going to kill the pineapple head, "So where are the rest of the villagers. I take it that Silver's request in that letter had something to do with it."

"A very detailed way to slowly evacuate the village without Nohr noticing among other things," smirked Flora.

"And?" asked Rose.

Flora decided to ignore her question again and ask another one in turn, "Do you know why Hoshido and Nohr rule over this continent."

"The dragon's vein that is proof of our dragon lineage and the unwavering loyalty of our highly trained troops," answered Rose without skipping a beat.

"And?" said Flora in imitation of Rose. She was enjoying the ability to talk back way too much.

"There is no 'and'. The dragon vein ability passed down from the dusk and dawn dragons is the ultimate expression of our power and allows the royal family to rule unopposed without equal," Rose stated matter-of-factly.

"My dear clueless princess. Did it never occur to you to read any of the history books your tutors gave you. You're not the only one who is a descendant of the first dragons," sighed Flora as she indicated the discarded icicles, "The dragon vein may be the strongest manifestation of their power but there are far to few royals for you to rule 'unopposed' as you put it. More then two thirds of my village can freely manipulate ice. If your dragon vein was the only thing was the only thing my tribe had to fear then we would have wiped out the Nohrian royal family centuries ago."

"Then why, pray tell, does the Nohrian family rule while you follow," said Rose cynically.

Flora just raised her eyebrow.

"Oh, I know!" blurted Elise, unable to stay quiet and out of the conversation any longer, "It's our brothers' weapons: Siegfried and Brynhildr."

"Indeed," nodded Flora, "Five weapons forged by the Rainbow Sage, two imbued with the power of the dusk dragon, two imbued with the power of the dawn dragon and the Yato to bind them all together."

Rose thought about it for a moment and then a bizarre idea occurred to her. There was no way. It was too farfetched and inconceivable. There was no way her brother would be stupid enough to try and-

Flora began reading from her letter, "It is about time that the remaining first dragons take responsibility for their actions. The loyalty of the tribes has never wavered and yet all you have gotten in return for it is neglect. If the dawn and dusk dragons can bestow great weapons of power upon their descendants then I don't see why the ice, wind and fire dragons can't do the same. It is only fair. I have enclosed within the necessary requirements to commune with the respective tribal dragons that you have lost over the centuries. They should help, for a great menace is coming and they should aid us to deal with it now rather then later after it is too late to do anything. Our problem will become their problem so the time to act is now."

"T-this is absurd. Why on earth are you telling me this," stammered Rose.

"I told you already, it is too late for you to do anything," Flora replied, "My father should have already reached the fire village by now. This will level the playing field, we no longer have to take orders from you now. With our contract renewed, the main bloodlines of the tribe will also regain the ability to use dragon vein."

"COME WITH ME!" shouted Rose.

"I'm sorry?" questioned Flora taken aback.

"Come with me and I swear that I won't tell anyone about what you just told me. Elise and the other won't say anything either. Will you Elise."

"Sure! But why are you so worried? No one can beat Xander, even f they have a fancy sword," said Elise.

"Because if we tell father about this then he will definitely kill Flora. He'll hunt the whole tribe down. Please Flora, I'm begging you. We grew up together, you're my dear friend. I don't want to see you in chains and I certainly don't want to see you and your sister dead or your people slaughtered," beseeched Rose.

Flora just stared wide eyed, "You would really keep silent on this matter. After everything I've told you. Even after what your brother has done."

"Yes, yes I would. I will just have to . . . _trust_ ," Rose ground out the last word with some difficulty, "that my brother had a _very_ good reason for doing this. I cannot believe that he would just arm our enemies and leave his family to the slaughter. When he revealed his ability to see the future, Silver broke down crying. He was genuinely desperate to stop his family from dying. Even if Lily has turned her back on her real family, I cannot believe that he would do the same."

Flora stared down at the snow for a while then looked up at Rose with determination, "I will test your resolve first. Single combat. If you win I will again swear allegiance to you. If you lose, I will walk out of here and no one will stop me. Either way you and your comrades will tell no one of my tribes plans."

"My lady I must object to this arrangement," interjected Gunter but Rose held out her arm to stop him.

"I must have faith in our bonds Gunter. Without them we are nothing. You have a deal Flora."

Flora nodded, put the letter away and took out a dagger while the others backed away to give them space, "When your ready Nohrian princess."

Rose shrugged off the extra layers that were keeping her warm. They would only get in the way and slow her down. Then without wasting any time, she drew her sword and charged.

A flick of Flora's wrist was the only warning before the abandoned icicle shot of the ground at Roses chest. Her sword flashed in a flurry of expert slashes that shattered the spears into harmless fragments. Rose closed the distance and brought her sword down to be blocked by Floras dagger. Then a wall of snow erupted between them and nearly knocked Rose's weapon out of her hand.

Flora used the opportunity to put more distance between the two. Once she had it she quickly raised another wall of snow and launched it forward with a thrust of her palm. Rose charged at it head on and brought her sword down in another powerful vertical swing. The blade cut half way down the wall but did nothing to stop it's forward momentum as it slammed into Rose's body and knocked her off her feet. Before she could rise, Flora sent a large round hunk of ice at her accompanied by several throwing daggers. Smashing the block of ice with the butt of her sword, Rose cursed as the daggers nicked her legs and a numbing cold spread through them.

"It will take more then that to stop me," Rose yelled.

The dragon princess then darted to the side to dodge more icicles. Weaving back and forth to dodge more ice projectiles, she almost got within swords range of Flora's retreating figure before the ice princess snapped her fingers. Next thing Rose knew, the snowy ground had burst upwards into a raging blizzard.

"It's no use," called Flora from somewhere in the disorientating white, "using my ability is very tiring but with all the snow and ice around I don't have to put in much effort. You can't win this when I have the home field advantage."

Rose's sensitive ears picked up the sound of footsteps right behind her and whipped around with a slash of her sword. Her efforts were rewarded with a sharp cry as the blizzard died down to reveal Flora clutching her bleeding shoulder. The Nohrian princess made to advance but found her feet wouldn't move. Looking down in horror she noted that everything below the knee was now anchored to the ground with ice. She bashed it several times with her sword but it only continued to extend up her body.

"I'm sorry Rose. You never really stood a chance," apologised Flora.

Rose panicked as despair began to well within her. She couldn't lose again. She absolutely refused. She made several gestures to try and use the ability from yesterday but nothing happened. The girl swallowed hard. This was pathetic. However it didn't seem as if she had no choice. Pulling her glowing blue dragonstone from the pouch on her belt before it was completely enveloped, she held it to her chest and whispered, "Time to tame the demon I guess."

The next she knew only red.

Flora stepped back in shock as Rose exploded in white light and was replaced by a stag like winged . . . thing. Shock was then turned to utter fear as it gave an otherworldly shriek and charged at her. Acting only on the instinctive need for self preservation, Flora created three walls of solid ice reflective ice between her and the creature. It burst through them like a cannon ball through glass and only _sped up_ as a result. She was then relieved of the task of making another decision when it's head collided with her stomach and sent her sailing though the air.

Ungratefully hard snow met Flora's back as she skidded and tumbled across the ground. Then she screamed as the stag thing promptly blotted out the sun above her and raised its' front claw high.

 _Blood. Rip. Kill. Kill. Kill!_

WHAM!

Flora's untimely demise was averted by a block of pink steel colliding into the dragon's side. Flora sat up to see the beast writhing as Effie struggled to forcibly push it to the ground. Its' long tail slammed repeatedly into the knights shoulder armour, it's tail spines progressively punching more and more holes in her armour.

"W-what is that thing," Flora called before coughing blood.

"That would be princess Rose AFTER she's used her new dragonstone," announced Gunter as he walked past her with Effie's discarded spear as well as his own.

Then, with the precision of a master, Gunter used both spears in a scissor motion to clamp the tail at the base of its' spines and then pin it to the ground, "Quickly now everyone. We don't have all day to restrain her."

 _Destroy. DeStRoY! DESTROY!_ _ **DESTROY!**_

Arthur ran up and grabbed the dragon's horns and got jabbed for his trouble. The black and white monster bellowed before Jakob ducked under Arthur's arms and pressed a damp cloth to its' snout. It kicked and thrashed for a few more moments before it began to shrink. When Rose returned to her human form she let out a single pained whimper and then fainted in Jakob's arms.

The threat dealt with, Effie turned to face Flora with blood trickling down her armour, "You owe princess Elise a great debt. Had she not ordered me to stop Rose the moment she transformed, you would be very dead right now."

Flora gave a shaky nod and pulled out a vulnerary as Elise began healing Effie with worried glances at her sister.

: :

: :

Outside the ice tribe village Iago chuckled as he adjusted the zoom on the magical crystal lens he had been using to spy on the royals. Yes, she and her sister would look _marvellous_ in matching collars. Such untapped strength and ferocity. They were perfect draconic specimens. They would have to be broken of course before he could use them appropriately. Even then there was so much he could _do_ with just a few drops of their draconic blood. Dark magic really was an amazing thing in that regard. He cackled madly at all the experiments and ideas that came into his head one after another. Revenge was truly the sweetest thing in life. The sweetest thing indeed.


End file.
